If Only You Knew
by Mermaidusa
Summary: Let's welcome Ferry Port Landing's newest additions. Peter Pan and his ever trusty companion, Tink, have just arrived in town while being chased by their oldest and most dangerous enemy, the pirate whom everyone fears. Peter and Puck must uncover their dark past to save everyone. Join us on a new adventure full of suspense, passion, betrayal, crime and Puck's chance to be the hero.
1. Prologue

First of all:

I do not own these characters, any of them!

Second:

This is written in Puck's, Sabrina's and Peter's points of view.

Third:

I need to give credit to my little sister who helped with the ideas, without her, this story wouldn't be here.

Hope you enjoy!

Prologue

Twigs snapped under my feet as I ran. Branches slapped my face. I ran faster and faster. My first priority was to get to ferry port landing as fast as I possibly could. My second was not to get caught. It was dark and I had no idea how close I was to the small town. The cold damp dew of the forest started to soak through my shoes. I hoped I was getting closer. Wanting to get there before dawn I sprinted faster with the thought of seeing my parents again.

Weaving through the trees I picked up my pace as I glimpsed lights ahead. All of a sudden a rush of cold went through me that felt as if ice were in my veins, however a moment later it was gone. _What was that? _I wondered. Quickly leaping over a fence, using some of my powers to do so, I immediately crouched down so that they would not see me as I caught my breath. Their footsteps sounded closer as they ran.

Then Hook's voice echoed through the trees, "I swear I will get you, even if it's the last thing I do Peter Pan!"


	2. The reunion

1\. The Reunion

Peter's POV

_*Jingle Jingle*_

Something was tugging at my hair and some kind of powder fell on my face making me sneeze. A high pitched tittering replaced the tugging and I slowly opened my eyes and saw a very red faced fairy shaking her finger at me while trying to fix her hair with her other hand. My sneeze must have blown her away. I smirked.

"Morning to you too Tink." I laughed, "Now, now, you can't be mad at me. After all, you should know better than to wake me up from my beauty sleep while hovering in front of my face like that."

_*Jingle Jingle Jingle Jingle*_

I looked at my surroundings. I slept in a tree last night, so I was quite a bit higher than the rest of the area. Since it was lighter outside, I could see much better. I saw a church steeple above the trees. There were still a lot of trees around the area. I was probably still a little farther away than I thought. I looked below me, making sure that Hook wasn't any where in sight.

"Tink, we should keep going. We still have to find out where my parents live." I smiled. I couldn't wait to see them. It had been so long. I thought they were dead for the longest time. About, 900 years.

I flew down to the ground and started in the direction of the church's steeple. Knowing my parents they would live near there because of their friendship with Friar Tuck.

After walking around the foreign town for a good 15 minutes I saw a little diner named the Blue Plate and decided I should probably ask if anyone knew where my parents lived, so I went inside. As soon as I stepped through the door my stomach started growling at me, I might not be able to starve to death, but hey, a boy's got to eat. However finding my parents is much more important than eating right now.

I walked up to the counter as a pretty dark haired woman walked out the back room.

"Good morning! How may I help you?" the waitress asked.

"Good morning, uh… Farrah," I answered reading her name tag, "I'm trying to find someone, could you maybe help me? Their names are Robin and Marian Hood."

"Robin and Marian huh? May I ask why you're looking for them?" replied Farrah, "You know I haven't seen you around here before. Are you visiting?"

"Yes, I arrived early this morning. I've been looking for them for quite awhile." I answered.

Gazing at me curiously she finally gave me directions to their house. She even drew me a small map on the back of a napkin! Quickly thanking her I practically ran out of the diner almost knocking over a beautiful blonde girl about my age and a younger brown headed girl next to her.

"Hey! Watch it!" the older girl yelled at me.

"Sorry!" I yelled back over my shoulder. I can't believe it! After all these years I'll finally see my parents again.

Taking a running start I leaped into the air and started flying towards their house, towards home.

I stood in front of the door. That's all I did, I just stood there. After being so excited, now I was nervous. Tink sat on my shoulder and waited. After about a minute of just standing there she flew off my shoulder and pushed her feet into the doorbell. I smiled.

"Thanks, Tink." She looked at me and smiled. I heard some footsteps walking up to the door. I sucked in my breath. The door opened and standing in the doorway was my mother, Marian. Her brown hair cascaded over her shoulders. Her eyes glowed green. Her eyes widened.

"Peter? Is that you?" She squeaked, tears starting to spill. I nodded. I could feel my eyes starting to water. She threw her arms around me and didn't let go. I felt loved again. I couldn't help but smile. I was the happiest boy alive.

"Marian? What's taking you so long?" I heard my father ask. We broke apart and he saw me. We looked at each other. He had grown a beard and he still wore his green hat. Tears started streaming down his face. "Is it really you?" I nodded, choking on my tears. I ran over to him and he threw his arms around me. After a while my mother squeezed in and we stood there hugging in the doorway, none of us wanting to let go.


	3. SUPRISE!

**OK. I'm SOOOOOOOO SORRY that I haven't updated! My Laptop crashed and we still haven't figured out how to fix it... :( Right now I'm using my sisters laptop. Anyways I hope you like it! I wrote an extra long one just for you! **

**BTW... I cant write very fast, so please don't hate me if I don't update right away.**

**Oh and any ideas you may have please share. (I do not use profane language in my stories, so don't expect any and please refrain from using it in your reviews please! I will also not be writing any sexual scenes besides kissing.) Thanks I appreciate it! **

**Review, Favorite comment! And most of all enjoy!**

2.

Sabrina's POV

"Sabrina? Remind me why we are going to the Blue Plate, if Granny just made breakfast?" Daphne asked, skipping down the side walk next to me, her pig tails bouncing up and down.

"Because, Daphne. Have you forgotten how Granny Relda always makes odd concoctions for breakfast, lunch and dinner? We never have a normal meal. I am sick of her crazy food!" I huffed.

"You aren't very nice about her cooking. I think it tastes really good." Daphne said.

"Daphne, I hate to burst your bubble, but you think everything tastes good. I could hand you a stick and you would say it tastes good." Daphne sticks her tongue out at me. I roll my eyes. As we turn the corner and open the door to the Blue Plate, a flash of blond hair and green eyes runs straight into us.

"Hey!" I yelp, regaining my balance. I turn and yell after the boy, "Watch it!" He just keeps running, shouting out his apology over his shoulder. I blink twice. Was it just me or did that boy look a little like Puck. Of course there was no way he could have been Puck, he would have never apologized for running into someone. And that boy was definitely cuter. I turn back to Daphne who has a huge smile on her face. All I could think about were his dark green eyes.

"He was cute."

"Yes, he was." I agree. I walk over to the counter. Blue Farrah was wiping off the counter topswhen she saw us coming. She smiles at us.

"Well, hello girls, what can I get you this morning?" She grabs a notepad and a pencil.

"I would like some pancakes with blueberry syrup, please." I say quickly before Daphne starts ordering. She always orders practically everything on the menu. I honestly have no idea how she can eat so much and not be fat.

"I would like some pancakes with syrup, a side of eggs and bacon. Throw in some oatmeal while you are at it…. And…." Farrah starts scribbling madly on the notepad. "Could I also have some French toast?" Daphne asks, with a wide smile. "Oh! And some…"

"That will be all Farrah, thanks." I cut in, interrupting Daphne.

Farrah gives me a full blown grin and gives the order to the cook. "Hey! I wasn't done!" Daphne whined as I grab her hand and yank her toward a table next to the far wall. I want to stay as far away from the window as possible. Ever since we had been attacked by the Jabberwocky, I had started to feel paranoid being near windows. Our breakfast came quickly and Daphne dug in, her braids falling into the syrup. I stare at her in disgust.

"Maybe you should start putting your hair up, Daphne" I state innocently."That way, your hair won't always be full of food." Daphne glares at me. I finished before her and waited until she was lying with her back against the seat, her stomach big and round.

"Sabrina, I don't feel so good." Daphne complains. I chuckle.

"You should stop ordering so much to eat."

We climb the steps to our house. I pull out my copy of keys and start unlocking the dozen of locks. When I had first arrived in Ferry Port Landing I thought Granny was just paranoid putting all these locks on the house. Over the past few years I had begun to understand why. Some everafters were crazy and obsessed with breaking into our house because of the magical items located inside. But unlocking the locks didn't open the hose alone. There was a magical lock on the house. The only way to open it was to knock on the door three times and declare to the house that we were home. It sounds crazy, I know, but that's the only way into the house.

I give Daphne the excitement of opening the last lock and we both run into the house. Once inside, I notice how quiet the house is. I begin looking for Granny Relda and my parents. No one is home. I walk into the kitchen and smell nothing. This worries me because Granny Relda always has something cooking in the morning. Just because Daphne and I had skipped out didn't mean she wouldn't make anything. There was still Mr. Canis and Puck, who could eat the whole food supply if he wanted. Red and Uncle Jake also lived in the house with my parents. I began searching the living room, dining room and started up the stairs_. I swear I heard snoring when I left this morning._ This didn't make any sense.

"Daphne?" I call out. I listen for a reply, but hear nothing. I start to panic. The last time this happened my parents had been kidnapped. "Daphne?! Where are you?" I practically yell. I run into the kitchen and grab a knife. _If anyone is here who shouldn't be, I'll be ready._

"Daphne?" I call quietly. _How can this be? She was right next to me five minutes ago._ I make my way to the library, the one room I haven't checked yet. I lay my hand on the door knob and pause. I start to play out how I would attack the intruder. I had learned to fight with Granny Relda's Training games. I turned the knob and walk slowly into the room. I close the door slowly and turn around.

"SURPRISE!" I hear a loud noise erupt from the room. I lunge at the first person I see, before I can quite register what just happened. I find myself sitting on top of a certain fairy with my knife at his neck. Puck raises his eyebrow at me before flipping us over and standing up.

"I know I am a pain in your butt, but I didn't think you would try to kill me." Puck says with a hint of humor in his voice. Before I can respond my mother starts scolding me.

"Sabrina Bethany Grimm, what do you think you are doing barging in here with a knife?! You need to set an example to you younger siblings." Puck snorts. I glare at him.

"Sorry mom." I say, looking back at her. I lift myself off the floor. I feel someone whisper in my ear.

"Bethany?" I hear Puck laugh. "That's your middle name?" I groan. _Great, another thing he can tease me about._ I feel Daphne grab my hand and pull me away from Puck's towering frame. I am still amazed by how tall he is getting. Daphne shoves me onto one of the sofas. I sit there a bit confused. Putting all the pieces together, I realized that today was my birthday. _Crap!_ _I totally forgot._ I had made a deal with myself when my parents disappeared, that I wouldn't celebrate birthdays or have any fun during the holidays without my parents. Even though it was years later, I was still in the habit of forgetting certain dates.

"It's time for presents!" Daphne exclaims. She eyes wide with excitement, she begins handing my presents until there is a pile in front of me. I raise my eyebrows. _That's a lot of presents._ I smile a little, but feel a bit spoiled.

"I do not need that many." I say looking around the room at the faces that are watching me carefully. Daphne frowns. Knowing her she probably got me at least three.

"Honey, we feel guilty for missing so many birthdays, so we wanted to make it up to you girls." My father replies. I can see the look of guilt on his face. He knows that them being there is enough, but he still thinks he needs to make it up. I'm not sure why. Not wanting to make anyone feel bad and because I am also secretly excited to see what everyone got me, I pick up one of the presents on the pile, ready to open it. Daphne bites into her palm. I glance at her. She still does that, I always wonder is this habit will ever disappear.

I look at the tag. This gift is from Uncle Jake. I am dumfounded when I unwrap the gift. Laying there in my lap is the most terrifying and yet beautiful dagger, I've ever seen. I pulled the blade from its sheath, admiring the sound it made. The blade is curved a bit and a very nice shade of silver. The hilt was the beautiful part. It is a dragon that has its mouth open ready to breathe fire. Normally I am not a fan of dragons, but this one was beautiful. You could really see the detail put into making it. I put the dagger back in its sheath, and run over to Uncle Jake who gives me a huge smile. I smother him in a hug.

"Thank you! It's beautiful. Where did you find it?" I gush. Uncle Jake puts a finger to his lips.

"I have a friend." He says smirking. I can't help but smile. I hear my father clear his throat and glare at Jake. Jake quickly adds, "But, you must promise me, that we won't use it unless of emergency. We don't want another scene like the one you just made. Personally, I don't want to find a dead Puck somewhere in the house." I laugh, but nod in agreement. I hear Puck growl. I smirk a little and sit back on my seat.

"Do this one next!" Daphne squeals as she shoves another present in my hands. This one is wrapped quite colorfully. Of course, this one is from Daphne. I smile to myself and start to open it. When I'm finished Daphne squeals again and waits for my reaction. Inside the paper is a bottle of perfume. I smile. Daphne can be so thoughtful sometimes. Puck had taken my perfume and replaced it with some ghastly smell a few months ago. Daphne saw how upset I was about it. I was not upset because I really liked make-up and pretty things or anything, because I don't. It was the first gift my mother had gotten me after she woke up from the sleeping curse. I didn't want to lose it, because it was special to me.

"Thanks Daphne." She runs over and gives me a hug. "It's a special perfume, I'll tell you about it later." She whispers in my ear. I hug her tighter. She lets go and hands me the next present. It's large and square. On the tag it says it's from Granny and Mr. Canis. I tear the paper off to find a journal, but it's different than any normal journal. It is made of brown leather and has a metal clasp on it.

"Granny, I'm not even done with my family journal yet." I say. We all have family journals. They are supposed to help the future Grimm's with crimes, just like the journals we have, have helped us with our crimes. Granny gives me a kind smile.

"This is a special journal. You can write anything you want into it. It's not a family journal, it's a personal journal." Granny says. "Plus, it has a magic lock that only you can open. You may be surprised by what you find inside." She adds. I say thank you, though I'm not a fan of writing in journals. I find it a waste of time. Daphne, eagerly hands me more. I unwrap a set of keys and a driver's license for a motorcycle. I look up, totally surprised. _When did I get my license? I don't even remember taking the driver's test._

"Am I dreaming?" I ask warily, thinking it was, definitely a dream. Granny starts to giggle.

"No Honey, this is real." My dad reassures me. "Do you remember how Uncle Jake was giving you lessons?" I nod. "He had one of his friend's come over and watch you drive. This friend of his is a driving instructor. He said, you were a natural, so he gave you a license." He explains. I look at Uncle Jake. He smiles and nods. I am overcome with joy. Riding a motorcycle feels amazing. I love the way I feel free. It takes me to a whole new world and I almost understand what it must feel like to fly.

The next present was a red helmet. It was the perfect size. I also got the maroon colored leather jacket I'd been eyeing at the mall for a while now. Red gave me some red gloves, scarf, hat and socks. I gave her a hug. I was happy to see how she had adapted to us, crazy Grimm's.

The last present was outside. I already had a good idea of what it was. I was literally jumping up and down on my way out. I held the keys in one hand and the helmet in the other. Outside stood my very own red motorcycle, I can't believe that I have my very own.

"Can I- ?" I started.

"Yes, take it for a joy ride." My father tells me. "But, be home by dinner." I smile and put the helmet on. As I turn the keys into the ignition, I hear it roar to life. I ride down the driveway and onto the street, my hair flying. This was the best feeling ever!


	4. The Eavesdropper

Hey guys! New Update! Hope you guys enjoy!

I would like to know if these chapters are too short, too long or just perfect.

My sister and I have some fun things planned for this!

Enjoy!

Puck's POV

I walked into my awesomely cool room. I wandered around a bit wondering if Grimm would like my present. I had planned out a treasure hunt for her. There were clues hidden all over the house. I had bought her a necklace with a crown on it and a teddy bear. Apparently girls like that kind of stuff. I wasn't sure if she would like it though. Sometimes Grimm could be so confusing. Over the past few years there was a lot of emotion in this household. I couldn't stand it and sometimes I was a part of it.

My hands were itching to do something. I thought of pranks to pull. There were many possibilities. From glop, glop grenades, buckets of glop, hair dye, and many others. I sit up, mischievously raising my eyebrows. _ I have a wonderful idea!_ I run over to the stash of already made glop and pour some into a bucket. Tomorrow when Grimm and Marshmallow get up for school, they will have a surprise.

Then having a wonderful idea, I walk out of my room and walk down the stairs. Downstairs Marshmallow, Red and Basil were watching some show about a place called Storybook, fairy tale characters and not me in it. I was disappointed in the people who made the show. They put no Puck, but add a Peter Pan. _I mean come on!_ At least they got the evil part down. I walk into the kitchen and grab an apple. I turn around and walk out into the kitchen.

I go through the cabinets and find a package of Oreos. I smile to myself as I grab them and run upstairs. I make a pit stop at the bathroom and grab the toothpaste. Once in my room, I lay all the Oreos out on the trampoline. I sort them into two piles, one for me and the other for everyone else. I take the everyone else pile and twist the tops off of every Oreo. I them start to lick off all the filling from the remaining cookies. Once there are only cookies left, I unscrew the lid off the toothpaste and squeeze out the contents on the cookies. I place the top cookies back on the Oreos and place them back into the package and leave my room, about to have the time of my life.

I walk downstairs and plop an unharmed Oreo in my mouth. I set the Oreos on the coffee table in front of Marshmallow and Red. They look at me and then take out three Oreos per person.

"Hey! Those are mine!" I yell childishly, _I needed to make it believable._ Red and Marshmallow smile at me.

"Thanks for sharing." Red says smiling. I pretend to scowl at her. I watch as Marshmallow as she bites into the cookie. Her face looked at first like she was enjoying the cookie and then distorted into a disgusted face. I laugh and she looks at me in horror. Red, oblivious to Daphne's discovery lifts the Oreo to her mouth. I smile wickedly.

"Red! No…..!" Daphne exclaims as Red bites down on the cookie. **CRUNCH!** I watch in amusement as Red claws at her tongue.

"What did you do to them?"

"Oh, I just fooled around a bit." I say as I run out the front door into the cool breeze that awaits me, the girls whining in the background. I fly up past the trees and clouds, the wind blowing through my shaggy blonde hair and head towards Mount Taurus in my escape.

There is a river that flows down Mount Taurus. It's one of my favorite spots to think. I fly lower to get closer to the ground. I fly through the forest in order to get there. My feet hit the ground and I feel my wings disappear. Hands in my hoodie, I walk the rest of the way sitting on a log. I watch the current pull leaves and branches down the river. _Its rough today,_ I think to myself. My thoughts drift to when I still lived with my parents. I remember when Mustardseed was born and how I was so excited to be an older brother. I made him toys and he would always laugh. _I wonder what he would think about my growing up. _He always was more mature than I was.

I let my mind wander about what happened after I was banished and how I created a world just for myself, a place for fun and kids just like me. I shake the thoughts away. They held bad memories.

In the distance, there is a load droning noise, its gets louder and closer. I get up and let my wings sprout. I fly high enough to see what the noise is. I see a motorcycle driving up the road. _Sabrina!_ I fly closer so that I can follow her and watch where she will go next. She turns a left and then heads to the falls. I see her get off and that's when I notice she has a person on the back of the bike. I fly down and hide in a tree. I watch as Sabrina and her accomplice walk over to the falls. I follow quietly and hide in a tree where they stop. They sit down in the grass facing each other so they can talk.

I look more closely at the friend with Sabrina. She is wearing overalls that are covered in paint and her red hair in braids and freckles on her face. It was Sabrina's best friend, Annie. Her real name is Anastasia. Annie was one of the few humans who knew about Everafters. She had an encounter with the "ever so lovely" Baba Yaga. About 3 years ago, there was a missing person's case. A young girl vanished and wasn't heard from for a week. Many thought it was kidnapping. Granny Relda suspected that it was more, that it might be something out of the ordinary. The old lady asked Sabrina and I to check out the girl's room for anything that looked suspicious.

While Sabrina was digging through the Annie's belongings, a frog started yelling at us. Since it was a talking frog we brought her back to the house where we turned her back into a human girl with the help of my kiss. The old lady had attempted to use forgetful dust, but Sabrina complained about not having any friends to talk about this "stuff" as she put it. So the old lady let her be. Now Annie occasionally helps us on fairytale related cases.

I lean in and try my best to hear what they are saying.

"I think it is so cool that you got a motorcycle for your birthday. Your parents need to talk to mine." Annie says smiling. Sabrina laughs.

"You wish."

"So, what did Puck get you?"

"Ugh. I don't know." She says shrugging.

"I don't understand why you always seem so cold when the Puck topic comes up. I know you have feelings for him. Why can't you just admit it?" Annie leans back in the grass.

"There is nothing to admit!" Sabrina stated.

Annie gives Sabrina one of those girl looks, "Come on Sabrina! There's no one here but me. I now you like him, so why can't you just say it?"

"I don't want to admit it because he frustrates me. I don't want to like him, but I can't help it. You know him. He is very annoying, rude, gross, bossy and stubborn. But then there are the times where he is sensitive, sweet, understanding, cute, and protective. And then he goes back to being… well stupid." She exhaled.

"….I mean, why does he need to be so complicated?" Sabrina said. "If he liked me, then why doesn't he say something?"

"Well, I am the third party and everything, but maybe you should put yourself in his shoes. He probably thinks the same thing. So, if he doesn't do anything maybe you should take the first step." Annie says looking at the sky. The girls both lay down in the grass looking at the sky and are silent. After what seemed like an eternity Sabrina finally spoke.

"I guess you're right. What do you think I should do? Ask him out? That would honestly be really awkward."

"Well, I am not saying that is the first step. Try putting yourself in his shoes. Try to understand him and then talk to him. Don't yell at him. Have a normal conversation with him." Sabrina nodded and then smiled.

"So you two have kissed right? What was it like?" Annie asks. I think about the first time I kissed Grimm. We were in my room and she just told me that she cared about me. Well, not exactly but then I kissed her. I liked it. I thought she did too until she punched me and then threatened me. I never really asked her about it either. We did kiss this other time but I was unconscious.

Sabrina blushed. As she opened her mouth to answer the branch below me snaps under my weight. _Oh no. _I crash to the ground. Surprised by the noise the girls jumped. I quickly got up and shook the twigs out of my hair. I try to think of something smart to say.

"What do guys usually say in these situations?" I ask mutter unintelligently. CRAP, probably not the best thing to say. Sabrina's face was turning red with anger. Annie still stood there looking shocked.

"Guys aren't usually in these situations because they aren't STUPID like you!" Sabrina barks at me.

"Let's start this over. Okay." I put on the goofiest smile," So, you were talking about me?" I say winking. _Not a good idea._

"PUCK!" Sabrina yells and throws her helmet at me. Unfortunately I didn't move in time. It smacked me in the head.

"OW!"

"Puck, you have 10 seconds to leave or else you will regret it." Sabrina threatens. I have two options. Listen to her or continue to anger her. I think about taking a different approach. My wings pop out of my back and I fly into the air.

"Okay, see you at dinner!" I say and then soar into the sky leaving a stunned Sabrina and Annie standing there. What I didn't see was the person lurking in the shadows, waiting.


	5. A New Family

Hey guys! Thanks for being patient!

I hope you like this chapter, and please if you have thoughts share them. I would love to hear. And if you have critique, share it with me :D I would love to improve my writing skills :D

Enjoy!

Peter POV

I stood with my "belongings", a tattered brown backpack and the clothes I was wearing, on the porch of a large house. The house looked old, but not broken. You could see the paint was peeling in some spots. But you could tell that someone was taking care of it, because there were fresh flowers growing in the window sills and the smell of fresh put down soil. The lawn was neatly cut and there was a tipped over bike on the walkway. I wiped my sweaty palms on my ripped pants.

I replayed the last two hours in my mind. After I arrived, my parents and I ate lunch and we talked about what happed after we had been separated. _I remembered forgetting something, as my parents left to catch the ships heading to America. I remembered running late and not being able to get on the ship in time. The ship had left. I remembered watching as the ship that I thought my parents were on got bombed by pirates and I watched as it went down into the water. I remembered the feeling of despair and heartache that took its hold on me for years that came afterwards._ I told my parents about how I came to find Neverland and how I was a lost boy. I left out the parts about Hook and what he did and why and when I left Neverland. They weren't really happy. Neverland turned dark after… anyway. After catching up, my mother noticed that they didn't have room in the house and they didn't want me sleeping on the couch.

That is why I am standing here. Apparently this is where my parents thought I could live, until the pigs build my room. I didn't mind sleeping on the couch or on the floor, I mean Neverland didn't have luxury sleeping areas. I offered to sleep in the tree outside, but my mother was set on my having a bed and roof over my head.

"Peter, the family that lives here is a bit, well a mix of Everafters and Grimms. The old woman is very kind and loving. There are also children around your age living here too." My mother says, a look of worry printed on her face.

"Mom, I'll be on my best manners, if that's what you are worried about. I'm sure I'll get along with the kids and I promise I won't be too troubling." I say, hoping to make her feel a bit better. Her expression lightened a bit. My father smiled and leaned forward ringing the doorbell. I heard a series of rings and then footsteps coming towards the door. I sighed. I guess I wasn't pleased with the fact that I would have to be separated from my parents again.

The door opened and a tall blonde man with a crooked nose stood on the other side. He wore a red knitted sweater and a pair of jeans. He looked to be around his late 30's. His eyes lit up when they rested on my parents. The corners of his mouth rose into a smile.

"Robin! Marion! How good it is to see you two again! How are you?" The man beamed. Then his eyes found me. I saw an expression of confusion drift across his face. "Who is this?" He eyed me suspiciously, as if I would catch something of fire any minute. I stared back. My mother nudged me.

"Jake, we are doing great. We would like you to meet Peter, our son." My father informed. "You may know him better as Peter Pan." Jake eyes widened. He looked worried. _Was I really that bad?_

"Peter Pan is your son?" Jake asked. My father nodded and my mother smiled. Jake still looked worried. "Oh! Where are my manners, come in!" Jake stepped back and let us in. The house from the outside looked old, but the inside was warm, cozy and homey. There were pictures everywhere. Masks on the walls, plate sets from all over the world and many souvenirs. Jake led us into the living room, where we set down. There were two girls already sitting on the couch looking at a strange box. When we walked in the one of the girls picked up a black device with buttons on it. She pressed one and the picture on the box froze. _Wow! _I thought. _What is that?_

"Girls, this is Peter Pan." Jake flinched when the older looking girl jumped up squealing in delight. Her brown pigtails bobbing up and down as she jumped around. I looked at her a bit odd. She looked cute. She had freckles that covered her nose and soft brown eyes. The girl ran up to me. It took all my might not to run away. I wasn't well acquainted with girls. I have only been around the lost boys and the pirates until….. I push away the thought. The girl with pigtails only came up to my shoulder. She smiled at me.

"My name is Daphne! I am so happy to meet you!" The girl said over excitedly. Daphne points over to the other girl sitting on the couch. "This is Red, as in Red Riding Hood."

"Who?" I asked. The girl on the couch frowned. She had short brown hair that went down to her chin. She wore a red sweat shirt, which seemed funny, because of her name. Daphne looked confused and then her eyes widened. She looked at my parents.

"Does he know about Everafters?" Her face looked worried.

"Of course dear, he just isn't acquainted with all the stories." My mother reassured her. Daphne's face brightened.

"Good, I was worried for a second." Daphne opened her mouth as if to ask another question, but an old woman came wobbling into the room. Her hair was as white as snow and her skin was wrinkly, but I guess that would be expected.

"Marion, liebling, how are you?" She asked. My mother and the grandmother talked for a while. Sometime later they left the room. We were invited to have dinner with them. I began to walk around the house and look at all of its belongings. There were lots of pictures on the walls. There was Daphne, Red, a girl who he didn't recognize, a little toddler which I guessed to be Basil, who was currently taking a nap. I saw the old woman, Granny Relda is what Daphne called her. I saw pictures of Jake and his brother when they were little. There were lots of photos of lots of different people, but one stood out to him. It was an old friend, a boy about the age of eleven. He had blond hair and elfish ears. Puck.

I looked around. _Puck lives here?_ _This is where he's been all these years?_ Memories started to flood back. I remembered Puck finding me, confused and sad after my parents had left. Puck took me in and brought me to Neverland. Puck was the reason I left Neverland. I needed to talk to Puck.

I was brought out of my thoughts, when Daphne called over to me that dinner was ready. I walked into the dining room a little confused and scared. I sat down at an empty spot near my parents. I looked around the table, the food looked pretty interesting. There were green noodles and blue sauce. My stomach growled. I just really hoped the stuff wasn't radioactive. Granny Relda cleared her throat.

"I would like to welcome you Peter to our home. We are all very pleased to meet you and are more than willing to let you stay with us for a while." A look of worry spread across the table, which made me even more confused. "I would like to introduce you to everyone in this house, officially. My name in Relda, these are my sons Jacob and Henry. This is Henrey's wife, Veronica." Relda pointed at the different people around the table who all smiled back at me. "This is Daphne and Red. And this is Basil." She pointed to a red haired toddler who was playing with spaghetti on his fork. The blue sauce was flying everywhere. "This here is our very good friend, Mr. Canis. Now we also have two moody teenagers around here somewhere.….." Henry shifted uncomfortably. Daphne grinned.

"I called for them, but I think that they are out." Veronica stated. I looked at the two spots across from me that were still empty. "I think Sabrina is still out riding, but she knows when to come home." The room was silent. I looked at Mr. Canis who had put on face no one could decipher. I tried to focus on him. He looked as if he were listening for something. Just then, Mr. Canis smiled.

"They are coming up the drive way, and from the looks of it, Sabrina isn't happy." Canis said. Granny Relda sighed along with others on the table. I was very confused now. Who is Sabrina? And why is she mad? Just then the front door swung open and a beautiful blond stormed through the opening. I recognized her as the girl from the photo. She slammed the door closed and stomped her way into the living room. The door opened again and a teenage boy walked in. His green sweatshirt looked very dirty as if he had been rolling in the dirt. His hair was blonde and messy. He looked a little worried.

"Sabrina! Hey, I am sorry." He was talking to the girl. His eyes were filled with compassion towards her. He looked oddly familiar. He had the same eyes, mouth and impish looking face as Puck, but this boy was older, at least 4 years older.

"I can't believe you would spy on me like that! Well, actually I do, it is just like you to do that! Did it ever occur to you that I don't want you to know those things?!" The girl, Sabrina yelled. Daphne started to giggle. Red looked amused. Why? This didn't seem funny.

"Look, I was already there and then I…" The boy was cut off.

"Puck, I don't care what you have to say!" The girl yelled. She turned around and saw the people at the table. Her eyes widened in shock. "Sorry. Puck was eavesdropping on my conversation with Annie." Her eyes met my parents, "Oh! Hello Marian and Robin, nice to see you." Her eyes landed on me, but I was too confused to introduce myself. _Puck._ No. He was too old. He had sworn never to age.

"Puck? Is that you?" I asked ignoring the girl. The boy turned to face me. I gasped. There was no mistaking it. This boy was Puck, just older. He grimaced as he noticed me. All eyes were now on us. Daphne looked worried; everyone looked worried except for Sabrina who looked confused.

"Hello, Peter."


	6. A Guest

_**I would like to thank you all for being so patient. I am planning on finishing this fanfiction, so no worries. I have no intention of quitting. :D It may take a while for me to update, with school and a part time job. But I am not giving up on this. Plus, I have some great surprises planned for all of you, so stay tuned! :D**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Sabrina's POV**

I felt like I had just walked into a heated argument, given I was in one with Puck, but this one felt worse, a lot worse. Apparently, I was the only one who didn't have a clue as to what was going on. Everyone looked uncomfortable watching the eleven year old auburn haired boy, Peter, and Puck sizing each other up. Puck looked really annoyed and mad at the same time. The only time I had ever seen him this mad was when my father compared Puck to Peter … _Oh_. I finally realized why everyone looked so worried: the boy standing in Puck's face was Peter Pan.

I opened my mouth, wanting to say something, but decided against it. I wouldn't know what to say anyway, so instead I took a good long look at the boy. He had brunette hair that curled around his ears, giving him a shaggy looking hairstyle. He had sea blue eyes and a few freckles on his nose. His skin was tan, but that was to be expected, he had lived on an island for crying out loud! The way he stood reminded me of Puck. I smiled at the thought and then quickly shook it from my head. _I am mad at Puck, _I reminded myself.

Peter slowly turns away from Puck and takes a place at the table, leaving only two chairs unoccupied. I groaned. The chairs, of course, just happened to be right next to each other. That meant that I would be forced to spend an entire meal sitting next to Puck. Puck: the worst mannered, most barbaric chewer on the planet. Plus, as I just reminded myself, **I was still mad at him**. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. _I can do this. I can last one meal, can't I?_ After about a minute of contemplating, I decided the best I could do was try. I walked over to the table and pulled my chair out, but before I could sit down, the barbaric fairy flew over and sat in it before I could.

"Thanks snookums!" Puck hooted as he sat. I stood there flabbergasted. _Excuse me?_ _Did he just…No. _I felt my cheeks start to warm. I was about to give the little squirt a piece of my mind when Granny began to speak. As all heads turned to her I quickly sat in the other chair.

"We would like to welcome our guests. Marian and Robin are good friends of this family and we would love to welcome your son Peter to our home. For those who don't know, I have agreed to let Peter stay with us until his room at home is ready." Granny kept talking, but my thoughts were elsewhere. _Peter Pan was the son of Marian and Robin!? He is staying here? Was Granny Relda insane? _I had always known she was a little crazy, but this was going off the edge! She couldn't let Peter Pan live here! He was Puck's nemesis! I thought about it until Granny was done welcoming them and thanking them for coming to dinner.

The odd looking spaghetti was served for everyone. Robin and Marian looked strangely at the food. They obviously weren't used to Granny Relda's eccentric cooking. I smiled as I watched Peter pick at his plate with his fork. I had no idea what kind of food he was used to eating in Neverland, but it definitely wasn't Granny Relda's delicacies. I watched in disgust as Puck and Daphne dug into their food. Out of nowhere I felt something wet hit my face. Wiping my cheek, I realized that it was spaghetti sauce. I sat there for a few seconds silently fuming. I slowly turned my head to give the impish boy to my right my best death glare. There was a pregnant silence. I thought I would be able to ignore him, but then he smiled showing me his mouth full of half chewed food.

"Puck! You stupid, barbaric animal!" I yelled at him, "Why did you do that? First you follow me and my friend, then you eavesdrop on our conversation and now this! I have…"

"Calm yourself snookums, it'll wash off," he said, interrupting my monologue. "Come on, breathe. You look like a tomato."

"Don't call me snookums!" I shouted, standing up so fast my chair fell backwards.

"Sabrina Bethany Grimm! We have guests!" my mother said.

"Sabrina, we have guests!" Granny Relda said at the same time.

Puck snickered as he heard my full name. I glared at Puck, who just smiled at me. I slowly picked up my chair and sat down.

"Sorry." I muttered, flushing red as I remembered the company. _Great first impression Sabrina!_

"Puck, apologize." Granny Relda said in a no nonsense tone. He just sat there, saying nothing. Peter stared wide eyed, as if he couldn't believe that Puck was being scolded. However, since their pasts were intertwined, Peter respected Puck. You could see it in the way he watched Puck's every move in awe.

"Puck," she said once again, her tone deadly this time.

He glanced around the table before finally resting his eyes on me. "Sorry, … snookums," he smirked. Oh, how much I wanted to slap him right then and there, but I contained it ... for now. He was going to get it later. I huffed and looked at my food. I wasn't hungry, but I ate a few bites, not wanting to look even more disrespectful than I already seemed. _What was the point anyway? If Peter was going to stay with us for a few weeks, won't he become accustomed to dinner blow ups? I mean, they happen almost every day. _

Throughout the rest of dinner, I kept to myself and just listened to the dinner conversations between the adults at the table. After getting bored of listening to Marian and mom talking about towels, I watched Daphne and Red. They giggled amongst themselves. Daphne looked up at Peter and then whispered something into Red's ear. My gaze shifted to Peter. He looked frustrated, his brow was creased and he kept glaring in Puck's direction. Puck, however, seemed to look everywhere except where Peter sat. It was a little odd, because I couldn't recall a time where Puck had ever ignored someone. He usually bugged the person he was mad at, or at worst locked himself in his room, but here he was, keeping busy, eating plate after plate of spaghetti. I was instantly curious, possibly because of my detective instincts, but something fishy was obviously going on between them.

* * *

When dinner was done, Mom, Granny Relda, and Marian went into the kitchen to clean the dishes. I followed the others out of the dining room. Robin, Uncle Jake, and Dad were talking in the living room. Red and Daphne ran into the library to continue whatever project or mystery they had begun. I was about to go to my room when Granny walked in.

"Sabrina? Could you be so helpful as to take Peter upstairs and show him which room he'll be his?" Her request seemed more like a command than a question. I nodded gloomily. Peter stood next to the couch holding a tattered brown backpack. I smiled at him. He stared back, blankly.

"Well, let's get you situated," I said. I didn't wait to see if he was following me before turning around and marching up the stairs. I heard the door to Puck's room slam. Rolling my eyes at his immaturity, I walked down the hall, and pointed out the different rooms to Peter.

"This is my parent's room, Uncle Jake's room. Over here is where Daphne and Red sleep." I pointed to the room I'd moved out of when I was 14. Daphne had really wanted to room with Red, since they hit it off so well. They were practically inseparable. I now slept in the room across from Puck's and next to Mr. Canis'. It was all my own, which was nice, but it did have its flaws. It was closer to Puck's room, so he could prank me easier. He would always sneak in during the day and I kept forgetting to ask my parents for a lock. _Now that would have been a handy birthday present._ I thought sarcastically as I walked farther down the hall and stopped where Puck's, Mr. Canis' and my room were located. Across from Mr. Canis' room was the guest room, which was where I figured Peter was going to be staying.

"This is my room, that's Puck's room, this is Mr. Canis' room and here is where you will be staying," I said pointing to the door diagonal from mine. Peter walked over to the door and cautiously opened it. The bed was located in the middle of the room, a closet next to the door and a desk by the large window looking out over the town. Peter sat on the bed, setting his backpack on the floor, and stared out the window. I was about to close the door and leave, when I noticed how depressed he looked. I slowly walked in and sat next to him. Not really knowing what to say, we sat there in silence.

I felt bad for the kid. He'd finally found his parents, after thinking they were dead for so many years, and now he still had to live somewhere else, even if it was only for a short time. I understood how he felt, well not technically, but I could imagine. I cleared my throat and looked at him. Peter quickly wiped a tear away before it rolled down his cheek. I suddenly felt out of place. On one hand I wanted to comfort him, since he was only a boy around Daphne's age, but on the other hand it felt wrong. I barely knew him.

"Believe it or not, I understand how you feel," I murmured softly, finally breaking the ice. Peter looked at me in surprise.

"You do?" he asked in a doubtful tone. I repositioned myself on his bed, so that I could see Peter better.

"My parents were kidnapped when I was really young. When I was about your age, we finally found them. I was so happy to have them back in my life, but they weren't really … there." Peter gaped at me. He sat cross legged on the bed, looking like a little kid ready for a bedtime story. He had the interested yet confused expression that most children had during stories.

"What do you mean they weren't really there? I thought you found them."

"Well, you see, when the kidnappers took my parents, they put them both under a sleeping curse, so they were here in this house with us, but we couldn't find a way to wake them up for about a month. I'd gotten them back, but not in the way I'd hoped to. They were in my life, but also not in my life, if that makes sense." I explained. Peter nodded looking at me sympathetically.

"I'm sorry. That must have been hard."

"It was, but even though it seemed like the world hated me, things did turn around. We woke them up and now they're really back in our lives. It took a while for all of us to get used to living together again because so many years had passed. My parents still saw Daphne and I as the little, innocent girls that knew nothing about Everafters. But things are better now and we are finally a real family again. I know that you may think that it's completely stupid to have to live with us, a bunch of strangers when you actually want to be with your parents after all these years, but it won't be too long, I promise." I mentally let out a deep breath as Peter smiled at me.

"Thanks," he said. "I'll try not to be too bummed about it. Plus, you guys don't seem too bad."

I smiled at the comment, "No problem. If you ever want to talk, I'll be there for you Peter." I'd just stood up from the bed and had begun walking to the door when Granny Relda walked in.

"I see Sabrina has shown you your room. Now Peter, school is starting on Monday so we need to take you shopping for school supplies. How does going tomorrow sound to you? Good? Great! We'll be leaving at ..."

I had to choke back my laughter. Even if Peter and Puck were completely different, that didn't mean they didn't agree on certain things. From the look of pure horror on his face, I could guess that school was one of them. I left the room, leaving Peter staring at Granny Relda with a horrified and pleading expression.


	7. A Broken Oath

_Hey! I really enjoyed making this chapter and thanks to my wonderful editor, it's even more amazing! Hope you enjoy! Love you guys! :D_

* * *

_PUCK POV_

I stormed up the stairs and down the hall in the direction of my room. _I can't believe Granny Relda! She knows how much I hate Peter. They all do, but they all seem perfectly_ _happy to let him stay here. _I swung my door open and slammed it behind me, causing the sound to echo through the house. _Hopefully everybody heard that. I want them to all know how mad I am._ It had taken all I had to not show my rage at the dinner table, but I'd managed to hold it in to prevent any extra chaos. The Old Lady had already made me apologise for bugging Sabrina, and I didn't want to be scolded again. The fact that Peter's parents were there added more pressure for me to hold it in. The past me wouldn't have cared for the company, but this whole growing up thing has changed me not just physically, but also mentally. I guess in a way I was becoming more… mature. I shivered at the thought.

The sky in my room started to darken. I could feel the warmth of the sun slowly fading as clouds rolled in. Thunder came from somewhere to my right. I felt wet drops of rain start to fall. Apparently, the weather in my room was connected to my emotions. Somewhere in the direction of the forest, I saw a strike of lightning in the distance.

I started to pace, thinking of all the feelings that were starting to bother me. Feelings, .I hated those things. The anger I felt towards the Grimm's for practically betraying me, the confused but somehow also nice attraction I felt for Sabrina, and how much it bothered me that Peter was here in Ferryport Landing. The feeling of anger grew larger in the pit of my stomach. I needed to get it out. I pulled my shirt over my head and ran over my boxing ring.

"Captain! Up and at em!" I yelled, throwing my shirt in a heap on the grass. I climbed in-between the ropes and onto the boxing platform. Pulling the boxing gloves that I'd left on a stool in my corner of the platform at the end of my last match onto my hands, I hopped side to side, warming up. Suddenly, Captain, the kangaroo, jumped onto the platform and charged towards me with gusto. Taking a deep breath, I readied my arms in the blocking positioned. I glimpsed the kangaroo through the gaps between my arms. I watched as he pulled back to side punch me. The impact hit me so hard that I could almost feel my teeth rattle. I decided it would be best to avoid being hit again.

After about a half an hour, I could feel my energy start to diminish. I'd found boxing to be a great way to manage my anger and keep in shape. There was one time where Sabrina had walked in on me while I was boxing and ended up just staring at my bare chest. I felt quite proud. When I asked why she was staring she blushed and mumbled that it was time for dinner.

My breath was ragged when I finished my boxing match with Captain. I felt better now that the anger I had felt before had dulled. I picked up a towel that hung over the rope and wiped my face. The storm had cleared up during my work out. I noticed that the sky had darkened and stars had appeared.

"Treat yourself to a popsicle. You've earned it." I tell Captain, as I walk over to my trampoline which I also used as my bed. I flopped down onto it and lay looking up at the sky, arms resting behind my head. Slowly, I started to drift off to sleep watching the stars.

* * *

I woke up late the next day. I got dressed in shorts and a t-shirt. I thought about what I wanted to achieve that day. _Ignore Peter, _was the first thought that came to mind. I smirked to myself. If I kept it up, the Grimm's would possibly see how much having him here bothers me, and then they would make him leave. "_Yeah_, I thought. _That would show him that he can't just come in and become a part of the family._" I grinned to myself as I left the room.

My smile quickly faded once I'd made my way downstairs. Peter was sitting on the couch with Daphne and Red. The two girls were showing Peter how the TV worked. He sat there, amazed, pushing all types of buttons on the remote. The girls just that there and giggled. Annoyed, I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. Hopefully the old lady had cooked something great for breakfast.

Much to my excitement, Granny had cooked something up. I grabbed a bowl of the unknown violet glop and moved to sit down at the table next to a beautiful yet irritated Sabrina. Once I did, she growled.

"Well, someone's cranky, Ms. Pouty Pants. What is on the agenda for us today? Visiting Annie again to talk about me?" I asked smiling, scooping the glop in my hand, knowing very well how gross and unsanitary it was. Sabrina groaned and let her head flop on the table, creating a messy mop of blonde hair. Curious, I poked her. It probably wasn't the brightest idea, like poking an angry bear with a stick. She shot out of her chair and turned on me. She caught me by surprise, so I just sat there stopping mid-chew. She glared at me with her stormy blue eyes.

"There is nothing on the agenda for you," Sabrina said in a very serious tone. "Not today, not ever. I'll be avoiding you all day, got that?") I frowned. _This isn't fun. _

"So, I guess that is a no to lending me your bike?" I asked. Sabrina turned sharply to look me sharply in the eyes. Our faces were only inches apart.

In a very soft, but deadly voice she replied, "You touch my bike, you're dead." With that she turned and left the dining area, leaving me to admire how hot she looked when she was mad. Basil entered the kitchen, his hair a messy mop of red curls. He waddled over to the table and sat down next to me. When the Grimm's had first gotten the child back, I found it an odd experience to have him around. Not only because Basil was a baby at the time, but also because he was a boy. I had been asked to hold him many times, which struck me as odd. Did they really trust me that much with the baby? Basil reminded me a lot of Daphne when she was his age. He loved to solve mysteries, which meant he was definitely a Grimm.

"Puck?" Basil asked in a very innocent voice. "Can you read this to me?" He held in his hand a book from the old lady's bookshelf. It was called _101 Ways to Trick a Mermaid_.) I raised an eyebrow. Basil gave me a longing look. _I don't have anything better to do..._

I smiled at the young boy. "Sure, why not. Let's go into the living room." I stood up and motioned for Basil to hop on my back, which he did gladly. I galloped like a horse into the living room. Basil shrieked with laughter. Once we got there, I let him fall onto the couch, and tickled him. This caught the attention of Sabrina, who had not yet left the house. While adjusting her leather jacket, she spied on us through the mirror. I watched as a little smile formed on her lips. When she caught me looking, she scowled and marched out the door. Laughing, I continued to play with Basil.

As the morning wore on, Henry and Veronica left for work and the old woman left with Peter. Uncle Jake was the only adult left in the house. Relieved, I walked upstairs to my room. Along the way, I noticed that the door to Peter's room was slightly ajar. With curiosity and an urge to prank the place, I glanced around the hall to make sure that I wouldn't be interrupted. Once I was sure that no one was there, I tip-toed inside.

Compared to the girls' rooms, Peter's room was quite bare. There were no pictures on the walls, no posters, and no furniture. It was practically empty, other than a bed and a dresser, and the only nice thing about the room was the view you'd get from the window. I walked over to the bed and spotted a tattered brown backpack lying on it. After peering at the door cautiously, I fumbled around in the backpack, tossing the contents onto the bed. There were a few changes of clothes, a flute, a small sword, storybook, and a picture of a young girl. I wasn't sure what I was looking for, exactly, but when I picked up the book, I didn't expect a lock of hair to fall out of it. I opened the book to find a note written in neat script:

Dear Peter,

I am sorry that I must leave Neverland. I hope you come to understand my decision, eventually, but I want you to know that I will always love you. I will leave your favorite storybook that I read to the lost boys, along with a lock of my hair to remember me by.

Farewell,

Your Wendy

_Wow,_ I thought. Wendy must have really loved him. Even though it was a cheesy gesture, I couldn't help feeling a bit jealous. I was sure Sabrina would never write me a letter like that. After recovering from my pity party, I stuffed Peter's belongings back into the bag and made my way out of the room. As I closed the door, I heard someone clear their throat. With a feeling of dread, I slowly turned to face Uncle Jake, who stood in the hallway with his arms crossed over his chest and a look of pure disappointment on his face.

"Puck? What are you doing snooping around in Peter's room?" A part of me hoped that he had not seen me leaving his room, but I knew that that would be too good to be true. I racked my brain for an explanation, but found none. I smiled sheepishly, and shrugged. Jake's face changed from a disapproving frown to a smile of curiosity.

"Well, did you find anything interesting?" he asked. I cracked a smile. He motioned to his room, the room that Mirror had once occupied. We walked to the end of the hall and entered. The curtains were closed, so Jake's room was dim. I could make out the outlines of the bed, closet, desk, and two around the room were candelabras which lit themselves as we walked in. Sprawled across his desk, were scrolls, potions, wands and many other magical items. In the bookshelves were spellbooks, potion books and many other handy dandy scrolls. Located around the room were candelabras with already lit candles. If I had known any better, I might have thought I had just walked into a wizard's hut. I walked over to a bookshelf and let my hand run over the books, feeling the spines.

"Well?" Uncle Jake asked as he sat on his bed. I turned to him and sat at his desk.

"Peter has a flute, a dagger and a storybook," I said. "I also found a note from a girl named Wendy and a lock of hair inside the storybook." I turned away from the man and fiddled with a ring on his desk.

"Puck? Are you feeling alright?" Jake asked. I turned toward him, wondering if I could ask him the question that had been nagging at me since I'd seen the letter.

"Can I trust you not to tell anyone? Not even the Old Lady?" I asked. Uncle Jake nodded reassuringly.

"You can tell me anything!" he assured me.

I took a deep breath and began to spill my thoughts. "After I read the note from Wendy, it suddenly dawned on me that I may never get a note like that from..." I paused, wondering if I should go further.

"Sabrina?" Jake asked, finishing my sentence. I could feel my face burn with embarrassment. I nodded slowly but quickly continued.

"I mean, there is nothing wrong with our relationship now. I love teasing her! But…" I blanked again, not knowing exactly what to say next. Uncle Jake smiled.

"Puck, it is okay to feel this way. All guys do sometime in their life," Jake said. He coughed and added,"You don't have to be an obnoxious prankster all the time, try being nice to her every once in awhile."

"But I'm not a romantic!"

"Puck," Jake said, trying to explain. "Being nice does not make you a romantic. Maybe you could try telling her that she looks good or beautiful every once in awhile, instead of calling her ugly. Understand?" I nodded.

"I guess I could give it a try."

After my talk with Uncle Jake, I decided to booby trap Peter's room. While the others were out, I ran to the store and bought hundreds of plastic cups. Once I was in Peter's room, I set all the cups on the floor. It took about an hour to get them all arranged. During our chat I had snuck a small vial of invisibility powder out of one of Jake's trench coat pockets so I could make the cups invisible once I'd finished setting the trap. Then I flew out the window and brought the hose up from the backyard. I started filling the cups, not really caring about the water getting all over the floor.

All was going well until the doorbell rang.

Startled, I dropped the hose, which started squirming and spraying all over the floor. As it squirmed, the hose knocked the cups over and the carpet was suddenly soaked. My eyes widened in horror. This was not going according to plan. Peter was supposed to tip over the cups, not me!

I desperately tried to grab the hose, which made me get about as wet as the carpet. I wasn't able to keep a firm hold on the wet and squirming hose, so it fell to the ground once more. I frantically grasped for the hose again, and after about six more attempts, my hands finally tightened around the hose. I smiled at my success. Unfortunately, that's when the door opened to reveal a surprised looking Peter.

I was just hovering there, holding the hose that was soaking his entire room. Peter opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, I pointed the hose at him. I am still not entirely sure why I did, but my instincts) took over and decided that Peter should be soaked from head to toe. I am not sure how long I stood there holding the hose, spraying Peter with an unrelenting torrent of water, but it seemed like hours.

"WHY IS THE HOSE ON?!" I heard Granny Relda shout from outside. Then suddenly the spout of water turned to a sprinkle and then was gone. I felt a tug on the hose, so I let go and it flew back outside. I decided it wasn't the best idea to look out the window, since it would have given my position.

An uncomfortable silence stood between Peter and I.

"Why?" was the only thing Peter said. I smiled.

"I was thirsty."

"Haha. Yeah. Sure you were, because you can drink all that water," he said sarcastically. He shook his head, walked over to the dresser, and pulled out a towel. He started to dry himself off. Surprisingly, he didn't seem angry.

He turned to face me.

"What is your problem with me?" Peter asked, his eyes boring into mine. I looked away.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I lied. Peter sighed. It was quiet for a moment. I guessed that he'd dropped the subject, though I could still see how much the withheld answer bothered him. I started to walk to the door.

"You broke the oath." I heard Peter mutter quietly. The sentence caught me off guard. I stopped mid-stride and turned.

"What?"

"You broke the oath," he repeated, this time louder and accusing. I caught my breath. I hadn't heard about the oath in about 1,000 years. Peter seemed to sense how uncomfortable the subject made me. He looked at me incredulously.

"You're the one who came up with it in the first place! You said that growing up was bad, that nothing good would come of it. Now, I come here and see that you're growing up right now! Why would you break the oath?!" Peter roared. I bit my lip. I couldn't tell him why I broke the oath. I couldn't tell him that I had no choice. I couldn't tell him that the reason was Sabrina. It was just too embarrassing.

"Tell me!" Peter yelled. When I didn't say anything, he continued. "You made us swear! It was the most important rule in the lost boy code. Do you remember what the punishment was!?" I grimaced. I did remember. I had come up with it. I faced him, calmly.

"Go ahead. Do it. I dare you," I challenged him.


	8. An Accidental Wish

_So, I am really excited to see the comments for this chapter. If you have any thoughts or opinions, please share. I love to hear feedback. Can't wait to continue this story. Oh and to answer LunaDiamond and Lizzie's questions, I started the story where Peter had brown hair and for that I am sorry, but I swear I went back and changed it. But from this point on he has red hair. Sorry for the confusion. Oh and Liz Caty, I totally forgot Puck calls red Psycho, thanks for the reminder. Anyway, on to the story!_

_Enjoy!_

_7\. An Accidental Wish_

_Peter's POV_

I stared at Puck, shocked at what he had said. Maybe I misheard him.

"What?!" I asked to prove that what he said was real. Puck smiled slyly.

"I said, 'Go on, do it.'" _Yup, he said it alright. Did he know what he was asking for? _I shook my head, of course he did. He came up with it. I was angry now.

"Out," I commanded. Puck's eyes widened in surprise. I took a step closer and motioned to the door again. "I said, get out!" I barked. Without another word or gesture, Puck left the room. I sighed, relieved that he left. I didn't know what I would have done if he had stayed. Glancing around the room, I finally realized how messy it was. I rolled my eyes, knowing that I would have to clean it up.

After about an hour of work I sat on my bed, staring at my clean room and feeling accomplished. I was about to open a book I had found in the library downstairs, when there was a knock on my door. I stood up, hoping it was not Puck, and slowly opened the door. Standing there, wide-eyed and smiley, was Daphne. She was blushing bright red. I only had time to give her a quick smile before she spoke.

"Granny Relda said it is time for dinner, so…" She shuffled her feet before continuing, "You should probably come down." She gave me a huge smile before turning and running down the hall, her pigtails flying behind her. Wondering why she was acting so weird, I walked down the hall after her.

Daphne and Red were the only ones who spoke at the dinner table. The rest of us sat in uncomfortable silence as they talked about some show and how they hated the outcome of the finale. I stared at the substance on my dinner plate. It was a black gooey looking casserole. I was afraid to ask what it was made of, so I left it a mystery. I could see that Sabrina wasn't very excited about dinner either. Puck was silent which, judging from the short time I'd spent here, seemed odd. He was probably still thinking about our argument.

I ate a few bites of the mystery casserole and was very surprised to find that it actually tasted good. I looked over at Granny Relda who nodded at me encouragingly. Before I knew it, the entire plate was gone.

"Could I please have some more?" I asked. "I don't know what it is, but it tastes really good!" Granny smiled as she put another serving on my plate.

"This is squid ink casserole. I found the recipe while I was in Asia. I think it may have been in Japan, but I'm not quite sure." She laughed when she saw my face. I was surprised to find out that you could eat squid ink. We'd never tried to eat it in Neverland.

"Puck, are you okay?" Veronica asked, looking a bit worried. He lifted his head and looked around questioningly. Daphne bit her lip.

"I'm fine. Why?" he asked. Sabrina looked at him with a worried expression, just like her mother. Her expression changed quickly to suspicion when her eyes landed on me. I looked down at my plate.

"Well, none of us have ever seen you use a fork before," Daphne stated. Puck looked down at the silverware he was holding. He squinted at it, hoping that doing so would make it disappear. He looked back up at me and glared. Our argument was definitely not over. He dropped his fork and stood up.

"I'm going to bed," he said. He waited for a few seconds, challenging anyone to argue with him. When no one spoke up, he popped out his wings and flew up the stairs. Everyone waited for the sound of a slamming door, but it never came. I became instantly worried that he would try to prank my room again , but shook my head and continued to eat, dismissing the worry. The others around the table just looked shocked and confused.

"Does anyone know what happened to Puck? Why is he acting so calm and mature?" Granny asked everyone at the table. Sabrina seemed to glare at me. _Did she know something? _Her dad, Henry, straightened and coughed. Everyone looked at him.

"Maybe he's finally thinking of the future. Our heart to heart may have finally sunk in." Sabrina looked at him with pure horror etched across her face.

"Dad!" "Henry!" Both Sabrina and Veronica said at the same time. Though Veronica slapped him on the shoulder. Red started to giggle. I looked around confused. _What is going on? What about Puck's future. _I looked at Sabrina who was red from head to toe. _Was there something going on between Puck and Sabrina? _The redding of her cheeks told me that much.

Dinner went on in silence. Everyone seemed to be confused by Puck's odd behavior, but they all seemed to believe that Henry had caused it. Even I didn't understand exactly why he was acting the way he was. Sabrina seemed to be the only person who didn't believe her father. She glared at me as though I'd done something, and I guess in a way I had.

* * *

I headed up to my room and got ready for bed. I was still upset and kept replaying the argument we'd had. I was getting into my pajamas when I remembered his attitude toward the oath. I grabbed a book from where it lay on my bed and chucked it across the room in anger. It hit the floor and a letter flew out. I then realized it was the storybook Wendy had given me. I picked the letter up and let my fingers feel the edges of the last thing she'd given me.

"Why didn't I just go with her?" I asked to no one in particular. I heard the sound of bells chime. I looked to my window, where Tink had just flown in. She looked at me with a sad expression. She opened her mouth and the chiming of bells started again.

"I know, because I was meant to lead the lost boys and take care of Neverland. But look how well that went! Neverland is forever lost to the pirates and the lost boys are gone!" I choked out the last part. I let myself fall to the floor in despair. I opened the letter and began to read the familiar words, even though I'd committed them to memory the day after she left. _I hope you come to understand my decision, eventually. _Her decision to leave had hit me hard. After all that we had been through together, she'd left me. I felt the familiar tickle on my shoulder. Tink was trying to comfort me. I sighed. I guessed that I would never understand.

I sat on the floor and read a few of the stories from the storybook. It took me a while to realize that each story had the same ending. Everyone always grew up. Their lives always went on. Then it hit me: Wendy was trying to convince me to grow up. What I couldn't understand was why. Why would I want to grow up when life as a kid was so much fun?

"Who said it wouldn't be fun, Peter?" I heard someone say. I turned to find the source of the voice, but no one was there. I knew the voice. It was one I would never forget. "Peter, growing up is fun!" I turned again. Still no one. It couldn't be her.

"Wendy? Is that you?" I asked cautiously. It probably sounded stupid talking to no one, but I couldn't help it. _How could Wendy be here? _

"Yes, Peter it's me."

"How?" There was no reply. "Wendy? How can you be here?"

"You should ask yourself, Peter. I am here because you wished me here." I squinted with confusion. _What did she mean by that?_

"Why can't I see you?"

"Peter, I'm right here." I tuned toward the voice and saw her. I saw the beautiful blonde locks that cascaded down her shoulders. She smiled at me, her dimple showing. She held her hand out to me.

"Come. I want to show you something." I didn't hesitate. I grabbed her hand and was immediately in my past. I saw the room where we, the lost boys, room that was situated under the Hangman's tree. I saw the small throne and all the beds of my friends. I turned to see the lost boys and myself huddled around the throne while Puck sat there and spoke to us.

"Curly, what is most important rule of being a lost boy?" Puck demanded. Curly's blonde head shot up from the others. He stood up and I felt my throat catch. I had watched him die. Seeing him alive again was a miracle, but I knew it was too good to be true. I recognized this memory. It was the day the oath was made.

"The most important rule is to never grow up!"

"That's right!" I saw all of our heads nod in agreement. "Today is a big day. Today, we will all swear to an oath." I heard a few gasps.

"An oath?" I heard my past self ask.

"An oath is a promise that we all must keep. All of us must keep this oath, and if we do not, the consequence is death." More gasps. "Will everyone swear to this oath?"

"Aye!" We yelled in unison. I watched as we all spit on our hands and put them on top of each other.

"We swear that we will never grow up as long as we live!" I looked to Wendy, who stood in the corner.

"Why are you showing me this?" I asked. Wendy looked at me thoughtfully. She pointed at Puck.

"Did he ever tell you why he decided to make that oath?" I thought about it.

"Well, he never wanted us to leave him and he wanted us to have fun forever. Growing up isn't fun. He didn't want us to lose that." I said, but I could tell it wasn't the answer she was looking for.

"How would he know? Did he ever grow up? Why not ask someone who knows?" I looked at her. "Growing up is fun. It is an adventure. Just look at my life." Wendy walked over to a small basin filled with water. She held her hand over it and waited for me to come. I followed her and watched as she moved her hand over the water. It began to ripple. What I saw amazed me. I saw little figures walking around. Memories, I thought. I was looking into Wendy's memories.

_I saw Wendy as a little baby in her mother's arms. I saw her mother sing to her while rocking her to sleep in a rocking chair. The scene changed. I watched a little Wendy hold her brother John for the first time. I saw how John and Wendy played together. I saw Michael become an addition to the family. I saw them grow older and make friends. I saw Wendy go to school. Then I saw her come to Neverland. I saw her with me. I watched as Wendy left. The scene changed. Wendy was going to school. I saw her begin to hold hands with a boy._ I felt the jealousy in the pit of my stomach. I began to turn away.

"No, keep watching." Wendy said, holding her hand out to me. _Wendy and this boy began spending lots of time together. Wendy grew older. She was an adult. I watched as the boy from school knelt on one knee and gave her a ring. Wendy was happy. The scene changed. I saw Wendy in a white dress as she walked down the aisle. I watched her and her new husband kiss. The scene changed and I saw Wendy with a newborn baby. There was another one that followed after that. Then I watched as Wendy said her goodbyes to her husband as he headed off to war. _The scenes kept changing; some sad, some happy. The only constant thing was that Wendy kept growing. _She grew into an old woman and I watched as she took her last breath._

I felt the tears fall on my cheeks. I felt Wendy's hand on mine. She looked at me with understanding. I finally understood what Wendy had meant. I finally understood why she left Neverland. If she never left she wouldn't have had that life. A life of happiness, sadness, worry, elation, and so much more. I began to wish for a life similar to that. I wanted to be happy. I looked back at the lost boys and Puck.

I still didn't know why Puck would grow up. He had come up with the oath. _Did he just change his mind? If he did, then what would have changed it? _I didn't understand yet, but for whatever reason he'd decided to grow up. If he could, and Wendy could, why couldn't I? I wasn't sure how to, but that was nothing a little research couldn't fix.

I looked back at Wendy, who looked a bit shocked at first, but it changed into a smile. She looked proud of me and I wasn't sure why. She put a hand on my back.

"I am so proud of you Peter. I am just sad that I wasn't able to be a part of your new life." Her soft voice whispered. _What was she talking about about? _Her hand left my back and I began to feel dizzy. "Peter, just remember that you chose this." Her voice began to fade into the distance and the dizziness lessened.

I jerked awake, wondering what in the world had just happened. I lifted my face from the storybook I was reading. I'd fallen asleep. I heard Tink jingling like crazy.

"Okay, okay. I'm up, Tink. Quit it!" I sat up and looked at the clothes laid out on the stool. _Today was the first day of school! Now wonder Tink was making all the racket. _I quickly stood up, instantly feeling dizzy. "Woah." I leaned against the bedpost for support. It seemed smaller. Once I felt the dizziness fade, I walked over to the chair and picked up my clothes. They seemed small in my hands. It didn't make any sense. I just bought these yesterday, they couldn't be too small!

I tried to rack my brain for some explanation. The room seemed smaller than it did yesterday. Odd. I walked around the room and every part on my body seemed to ache. _What was going on? _I was really confused. I looked at my hands and flexed them. They seemed larger, but normal at the same time. I suddenly had a crazy idea, and figured that I should check it out, just to be sure.

I ripped open my bedroom door and ran down the hall toward the bathroom. I opened the door and stepped inside. I stared at my reflection and my suspicions were confirmed. I looked like a completely different person. My features had all changed. My jawline was firmer and my face was slimmer. My red hair even seemed a bit longer, and it curled around my ears. I looked down at my chest which seemed more muscular. The shirt I had worn to bed ended above my belly button.

I couldn't deny it any longer. I had grown up. The funny thing was that I didn't even mean too. Or did I? I wasn't even sure. _Just remember that you chose this. _The words echoed through my head. _Did I choose this? Is that what she meant? _I began to panic. I quickly slammed the door and locked it. _What was I going to do?! How would I tell them? _I began to think up different ways to drop the news. I looked at myself in the mirror. At least I didn't look bad.

"So," I flinched when I heard how low my voice was. It felt raspy and deep. Apparently this was normal though. Puck's voice was also deep. I coughed and continued. "I don't know exactly what happened but I grew up." I said shrugging my shoulders. No, that sounded stupid. I couldn't let them think I didn't mean to grow up! I sighed. _Is there a way to turn it back?_ I knew it was hopeless, but I could still wish.

I tried to explain the situation again without making it sound stupid. I made a silly face in the mirror to add some humor to the situation. "I grew up so, deal with it!" _Oh my gosh, no. They just keep getting worse. _I sat down on the edge of the bathtub and held my head in my hands. _This is useless. _I was about to try again when the door handle jiggled. The jiggling was followed by a loud pounding on the door. Panicked, I tried in vain to find an escape route. I would rather avoid a confrontation at the moment. I had hoped that I wouldn't need to face anyone before breakfast. When I resigned myself to the fact that I couldn't hide from this situation, I decided to make the most of it and make them believe I did this on purpose.

I swung the door open to find a bleary eyed Sabrina. I plastered on a huge smile, leaned on the doorway, and winked.

"Morning," I said, secretly admiring the deep tone of my voice. I felt proud when I realized that I was a good one and a half heads taller than she was. Her eyes widened. She was obviously surprised. What she did next really surprised me.

She opened her mouth and screamed.

"GRANNY!"


	9. First Day of School

_Hey Guys! So this is the new chapter! I hope you enjoy it. I have decided to update more often. I will be going for every two weeks. Is that good? I have the ACT coming up, so for now I will try my very best to update on a regular basis. _

_Oh and I will be posting a new story, for all those who are Dramione fans. I have recently gotten into it. So I decided to write one of that too. So, if you are a Dramione fan be sure to read it. Thanks..._

_Anyway... to the story. :D_

**Sabrina POV**

As I stood in front of the door to the bathroom, I ran through the series of events that led me here. Yesterday, when I had come back from Annie's house, I was walking to my room and I heard an argument. It came from Peter's room. I walked over to the door, wondering what on earth was going on. When I got there, I didn't need to put my ear against the door to hear what was going on.

"Tell me!" Peter yelled. He sounded furious. I wondered what had made him so angry. There was a long pause. "You made us swear! It was the most important rule in the lost boy code. Do you remember what the punishment was!?" _What? What rule? The lost boys? What punishment? _I silently chided myself for not coming up to my room earlier. If I'd done that, I would have understood more of the conversation.

"Go ahead. Do it. I dare you." I heard Puck's voice, clear as day. _Of course it was Puck. What did he have against Peter anyway?_ There was a silence and Puck repeated himself. When Peter didn't answer, I hoped that Puck hadn't done anything to him.

"Out." Peter's whisper was so quiet, I almost didn't catch it. His tone was threatening and deadly serious. I heard footsteps come towards the door. _Crap!_ I ran into my room and shut the door. I heard the door to Peter's room open and slam shut. I waited for a few minutes with my ear to the door, just in case. Once I was positive that Puck was no longer in the hall, I opened my door and made my way to Daphne and Red's room. I knocked twice and entered.

As I entered, Daphne jumped and shoved a large collection of beauty products into the open desk drawer, an expression of mingled surprise and shame on her face. I stopped in my tracks, noticing the smear of mascara on her cheek. Red was laying on her back across their bed, taking in the scene before her. I walked over to Daphne, opened the drawer, and pulled out her stash of makeup and set it back on her desk.

"Why are you embarrassed about these?" I asked. Daphne looked up at me with guilty eyes.

"Well,I wanted to learn how to use it, but I was too nervous to ask you or mom to show me. I thought that I'd get in trouble for trying it out without asking."

"There's no reason that you'd get in trouble for trying it out. But, why? Why do you have the need to try out makeup all of a sudden?" Daphne looked down at her hands. Red sighed and answered for her.

"It's because of that boy. The one that just got here. She likes him." Red chirped. I rose an eyebrow at Daphne. Her posture sank. I smiled, surprised that it had taken her this long to develop her first crush.

"Hey, Daphne. It's okay to have a crush, but you don't have to change you appearance for him to like you back." Daphne looked up.

"That's what I told her, but she didn't listen to me," Red moaned, still lying on the bed. I lifted Daphne's chin and licked my thumb before wiping the smudge of mascara from her cheek.

"Eww!" she squealed, making a face.

"Besides, I don't think he'd care," I said. Daphne's eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"Yeah, after all I doubt he even knows what makeup is but, if you want, I could still show you." Daphne smiled.

"I'd like that."

I started with the concealer, showing her how to apply it the right way. After that, I showed her how to use the mascara. I was demonstrating the best way to use blush, when mom knocked on the door and told us that it was time for dinner. I walked down the stairs and sat at the table. Peter and Puck came down within a minute of my descent.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Daphne would giggle and look at Peter, who seemed oblivious to her flirtatious glances. I shook my head slightly. I couldn't believe that she already had a crush, though when I thought about it, I also couldn't believe that she hadn't had one before now. Peter seemed to watch Puck, who was oddly silent the entire time. He'd barely touched his plate. I glared at Peter. _What happened up there? It had obviously upset Puck._ Peter glanced at me but looked quickly away. Puck left quickly after that, when Daphne made a remark about him using a fork.

After dinner, I made my way to my room and collapsed onto the bed. Sleep felt nice, very nice, but it wasn't enough. When my alarm went off, it felt like less than two hours had passed. I jumped out of bed and slammed my hand on the snooze button. Walking to my closet, I muttered something about waking up early and school being stupid. I grabbed some shorts, underwear, bra, and a nice purple billowy blouse and made my way to the bathroom.

Seeing that it was occupied, I knocked and waited until the door swung open. There, leaning on the doorframe was a good looking boy around my age. He had red wavy hair and a few freckles on his nose. He smiled at me. _Who was this guy, and how on Earth did he get into our house?_

"Morning," he said with a wink. _Oh my gosh! What if this guy is a murderer that snuck into the house to charm us and then attack, getting rid of the Grimm line_? In my panic, I didn't let him say anything else before I screamed Granny's name as loud as I could. The boy flinched. It wasn't long before the entire Grimm family arrived, weapons in hand. First came Granny wearing one of her Tiki masks and a holding a javelin. Dad and Mom came after that holding a sword and a bow, respectively. Basil was hiding behind Mom's legs. Uncle Jake came out of his room holding a wand. Daphne emerged with her own wand in hand, and Red trailed behind her holding a butter knife.

_I guess none of us have really gotten over the war, _I thought.

"What's wrong, _Liebling?_" Granny Relda question once she realized that there was no danger. I pointed at the stranger in the bathroom, who stared in shock at my violent looking family. His face went white. I looked down at what he was wearing. His pajamas were way too small for him.

"What's with all the racket? I need sleep to keep looking this great, you know!" Puck cried as he flew into the hall, his little wooden sword in hand. I glared at him. His eyes widened when he saw the strange boy.

"Peter, is that you, _Liebling?_" Granny asked. The boy's green eyes widened and nodded, vigorously. _What?_ I looked at him again, and sure enough, you could see the resemblance between him and Peter.

"Peter, What happened?" I asked cautiously. His eyes flashed with worry, but it soon disappeared. He gave me a smug smile before answering.

"I decided to grow up. You can't be an eleven-year-old boy forever." I gaped at him. Everyone else looked just as shocked as I felt. Puck, on the other hand, looked downright angry. Daphne looked like she was on the verge of tears. Puck walked straight up to Peter, who was slightly taller than him now.

"Look who broke the oath now." The whisper sounded deadly. My eyes widened. _The oath. The oath the two of them had been fighting about yesterday must have been to never grow up. _I suddenly understood. Peter was mad at Puck for growing up, so he decided to get back at him by doing the same thing. Granny cleared her throat.

"Okay, _meine süßen,_ let's get ready for school. We only have about an hour until the bus arrives." I groaned. _I hate the bus._ Then it occurred to me that I didn't really need to take the bus anymore. I smiled, instantly happier than I had been two minutes ago. "Peter, I need you to go with Puck. Since you grew out of the clothes we bought for you yesterday, you'll need to borrow some of Puck's clothes until we can get you some more that'll actually fit you." Puck groaned.

"I don't want…" Puck began, but stopped when Granny gave him _that_ look. Puck huffed and stomped down the hall. Peter smiled apologetically and followed. _Well, this is going to be interesting._ Granny shook her head.

"I will never understand teenage boys," she grumbled as she walked downstairs to make breakfast. I watched Mom try to convince Dad that it wasn't the end of the world to have another seventeen-year-old boy living in the same house as his seventeen-year-old daughter.

"You don't understand Veronica! It's bad enough having Puck, who is apparently our future son-in-law here, but now I have to deal with Peter too?" he exclaimed, "I thought that Peter Pan always said he'd never grow up!" Rolling my eyes I walked into the bathroom.

* * *

I was sitting at the table and eating toast when Puck flew down the stairs. He grabbed the piece of toast I was eating as he flew past. He sat down and propped his feet on dining room table. Giving me a wink, he took a big bite. I glared at him.

"I hope you choke on it," I grumbled before standing up to make another piece of toast. I pulled out two new slices of bread and put them in the toaster.

"It was _delicious._ Could you make me another?" Puck asked with a smirk. I squinted my eyes at him and picked up two more pieces of bread and threw them at him. He caught one and the other landed on Basil's plate, causing him to burst into a fit of giggles.

"Make it yourself," I retorted. "Where's Peter? School's about to start." Puck frowned and pointed to the stairs. Without a word, he began eating the piece of bread I'd thrown at him. Daphne looked up the stairs and almost spit her orange juice all over the table. I followed her gaze and my eyes widened in surprise.

"Peter! What are you wearing?" I cried out in horror. Peter looked up and smiled. He stood on the bottom stair wearing one of the ugliest Christmas sweaters I had ever seen. Along with that, he wore tattered jean shorts and a pair of green flip flops. My hand went to my mouth.

"Puck said that this is what cool guys wear," he answered innocently. I turned on Puck, who had fallen off his chair from laughing so hard. I glared daggers at him. _Of course he would say that. He's a slimy ball of pure evil._

"_Lieblings! _It's time to lea… _Meine gute! _What happened here?" Granny cried upon seeing Peter. Her face turned red. She looked at Puck. "Puck, when I said dress him, I meant in something nicer."

"Old Lady, those are the only things that are still clean, except for the shorts. If you want I could throw those in the wash too, but then he would have to go in…"

"Fine!" she interrupted and grabbed her purse off the counter. She pulled out $500 in cash and handed it to me. "I need you to bring Peter to the mall after school and buy him some clothes. Can you do that?" I smiled, nodding. Puck scowled, grabbing his backpack and stomping out the front door.

"C'mon!" I shouted at Peter, grabbing my shoulder bag. "You don't want to miss the bus." I ran to the coat rack and threw him a coat. Grabbing my keys and helmet, I ran out the door.

* * *

I drove into the Ferryport Landing High School parking lot and parked my motorcycle. Grabbing my bag from the seat compartment, I remembered that Peter would need help getting his schedule and other things organized, so I decided to wait for the bus. After waiting for about fifteen minutes, the bus pulled up. I looked up from the book I'd been reading and watched the students stream out of the bus. When I saw a mop of red hair, I closed my book and walked towards him.

"Peter!" I called. The boy looked up and I noticed a large frown on his face. "What wrong?" Peter looked down at the concrete.

"When I got on the bus, some boys saw what I was wearing. They began call me names and...," he paused. "Why on earth did I grow up? Teenagers suck!" I laughed.

"Welcome to high school," I said patting him on the back. "Don't listen to them. Tomorrow will be better, believe me. C'mon, let's go inside." Peter sighed and stood up. I began to walk up the stairs, but then I had an idea. I turned back to Peter and gestured to the coat in his arms. "Put that on and don't take it off under any circumstances. You won't get as many stares that way." Peter nodded. I grabbed his hand and we walked into the building.

Our first stop was the main office, where we picked up Peter's schedule. What Granny had managed to arrange on such short notice was impressive. She'd managed to make sure that he always had either me, Puck, or Annie in each of his classes so that we'd be able to help him if need be. Once we actually made it to Peter's locker, I was surprised to find that it was right next to Annie's. She was going through her bag when we arrived, but squealed when she saw me. Before I knew it, she'd nearly tackled me with a bear hug. I hugged her back. After a couple seconds, she let go, smiling. Peter just stared at us.

"Who's your friend?" Annie asked, giggling. I smiled and pushed Peter forward.

"This is Peter. Peter, this is Annie, my best friend." Annie's eyes practically bulged from her eye sockets.

"This is Peter? As in Peter Pan?"

"Shh… not so loud Annie. But yeah, this is Peter Pan." Annie gave me a look of disbelief.

"I thought you said he was eleven?"

I sighed. "He was yesterday. He decided it would be fun to grow up overnight."

"What?!" she gasped, attracting a few stares. Peter cleared his throat.

"That's not really what happened," he admitted. I saw my own confusion mirrored in Annie's face as she stared at him like he'd just grown a second head.

"What do you mean?" I inquired. He sighed, rubbing his face.

"Just don't tell Puck, please." I made the motion of locking my lips and throwing away the key. Annie did the same, except she took it to the next level by using a "shovel" to bury the key, then setting the "dirt" on fire. I rose my eyebrow.

"We won't," we said in unison.

"Okay, well. I woke up like this. I didn't do it on purpose. I swear," he said quickly. He looked at the ground and shuffled his feet. I gawked at him.

"What?!" Annie gasped again.

"How?" I asked at the same time.

"I don't know, but it's too late to go back now." I thought about it for a moment. The only other everafter I knew that had grown up against his will was Puck, but even that had been gradual. This seemed different.

"You're not in love with anyone are you?" I asked hesitantly. Peter's cheeks turned red.

"N-n-no," he stuttered. There was a pause. "But I did have a dream about growing up. Do you think that that may have caused it?" _Interesting._ It was possible.

"That may have done the trick," I said, patting him on the back.

Just then the warning bell rang, causing the kids in the hall to scatter. I turned to Peter's locker and showed him how to open it. Once he managed to get it open on his own, he set his backpack in and took out his binder.

I turned to Annie. "His first period is History with Mr. Porter, that's the same as yours, right? Would you mind helping him out? I need to get to Chemistry."

"No problem. Any friend of your's is a friend of mine." She made a face. "Except Red. She kinda creeps me out." I let out a laugh. She wasn't the only one. It took me years to get used to her.

"You may want to put your coat in your locker, too," Annie said, directing the suggestion towards Peter, "so you won't have to carry it around all day." Peter opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off.

"Don't." Annie turned to give me a look. "Let's just say that Puck didn't have any more clean clothes."

"It can't be that bad," Annie said. Before I could stop her, she unzipped Peter's coat, revealing the ugly sweater. Annie shrieked in horror. "Oh boy!" She zipped it back up quickly. "Puck is so mean," she seethed.

"Yeah, I'm planning on going to go to the mall after school to get Peter some clothes of his own." Annie's eyes filled with longing.

"Can I come? I could help," she pleaded. I smiled. I'd been hoping that she'd want to come. She tended to be the most fashion oriented out of the two of us, and it would be nice to have some company.

"Of course! I'll see you at lunch. Peter, I'll see you next period," I said, walking away from a jumping Annie and a horrified Peter. Remembering something important, I turned back to my friends. "Oh, and Peter, don't introduce yourself as Peter Pan. You'll get some weird looks. Introduce yourself as Peter Sherwood. That's the last name your parents use, so it would make sense for you to use it too." Peter nodded. "And try to avoid calling Puck, Puck. Here at school we call him Robin Goodfellow. Got it?" Peter looked utterly confused, but I figured that it wouldn't take him long to figure things out. I laughed to myself as I made my way to the science wing.

* * *

"Go on," I said, motioning to the dressing rooms. Peter stared at me in confusion. "Go put it on in there." Annie gave a vigorous nod. Peter hesitantly walked over to one of the stalls and opened the door. Once he'd locked the door behind him, Annie jerked her head towards me.

"So, what's the scoop? How do you do it?" I squinted my eyes in confusion. _What is she talking about?_

"How do I do what?" Annie rolled her eyes at me and put an arm over my shoulder. She stared off in the direction of something only she could see.

"How do you get all the hot guys to live at your house? I need to know your secret so I can convince the next hot everafter that comes gallivanting to Ferryport Landing to stay at my house."

"Really?" She gave me a nod. "I obviously let of some pheromone that tells the guys I want to be annoyed by their presence." Annie glared at me. I rolled my eyes and looked at Peter, who had just opened the door of his dressing room. He looked a little nervous as he stood there, wearing a navy blue blazer and a striped white and blue striped t-shirt. Annie eyes wandered to her right, and she mock swooned, practically falling over.

"I think I have died and gone to heaven," she sighed. Peter shifted uncomfortably. Annie jumped up and selected a few more outfits off of the racks, shoving them into Peter's arms. She turned him around and pushed him back into the changing room. "Now, when you have changed hand me the blazer and shirt you just had on. Kay?" A mumble could be heard. After a few seconds, the door cracked open and a hand shot out, holding the clothes. Annie ran over and grabbed them. She came back and set them on the sofa, where we sat.

"These are a definate yes." Annie chirped. "Now, I'm going to look for some nice looking jeans for that boy." _This is going to take forever._

After about two hours, we had a whole wardrobe for Peter. Annie had a blast picking out outfits for him and eventually the two of them started to hit it off. Peter wasn't nearly as uncomfortable as he had once been. It was relieving, 'cause I wouldn't have known what to do had they not become friends.

"Now all the girls will be wanting to get your number. You'll see. I bet that they'll be lining up for you, come tomorrow," Annie giggled. Peter smiled.

"I have a number? Why would they want it?" Annie's smile faltered.

"Umm… Well, we have these contraptions called cell phones. See, this is mine," she said, pulling it out. "It isn't the newest, but I like it. We're able to talk to people with these. We can also text them, which means that we can write them messages, even if they're far away."

"Really? That is cool. How does it work?" Annie went to work showing him how to use the phone. It made me smile to see how excited he was to learn something new. I sighed and looked around the mall. As people walked from one store to the next. I skimmed their faces until I saw a familiar one. I watched as the blonde haired boy walked towards _Mav's_, the best place to get frozen yogurt in town, a brunette girl at his side. I strained my eyes to see if I recognized her. Her eyes were an electric blue and her hair was wavy. I'd never seen her before. I saw Puck laugh and I scowled. What could that girl have said to make him laugh?

My thoughts were interrupted when Annie grabbed my hand and pulled up from the bench. She looked at me, shocked.

"What? I say 'let's get ice cream' and you give me a scowl?" Annie questioned. I shook my head.

"Sorry, I was just thinking. I didn't even hear you say anything." My eyes darted back to where Puck and the girl had been, but they were gone. I scoured my surroundings but had no luck finding them. Turning back to Annie and Peter, I followed them to the ice cream shop.


	10. An Apology

Chapter 9

An Apology

Puck's POV

Sorry, it has taken so long, but writing is a long process. Esp. if you want it to be great! Shout-out to my wonderful cousin and editor, TrueCharacter. She makes this story better with her advice and edits.

Slowly and carefully, I balanced the bucket over Peter's slightly ajar door. I fluttered back to the ground and grabbed the two large, glitter-filled bags I'd left there so that I wouldn't accidentally trigger the trap as I was setting it up. _This is going to be great_! I flew back up to the bucket, opened the bags, and emptied their contents. Back on the floor, I took a step back and admired my work. If all went to plan, Peter would wake up and open the door and trigger the bucket to fall on him and get covered with colorful glitter. I chuckled as I thought of a grumpy glitter covered Peter. With that I headed back to my room, grinning like a two year old.

* * *

I woke up to banging. Blinking the sleep from my eyes, I got off the trampoline and trudged towards the door. I was fine with taking my own sweet time getting there, but apparently Sabrina wasn't. She barged into my room looking like she'd been hit by a train and was now bent on revenge. When she noticed me walking up the hill, she glared, which made her look even worse. I was completely confused by her attitude. She'd been like this yesterday too. At first, I'd assumed she was just acting like this because of the eavesdropping, but this time it felt different; more menacing.

"What's with you? You look like you were trampled by my army of monkeys." That only made her glare at me harder. _Definitely not the right thing to say. _

"Look, Granny wants you downstairs." She turned on her heels and stormed out.

"Why?" I shouted. _No answer. _Rolling my eyes, I changed my shirt and followed her downstairs. As I was walking down the hall, Peter's door opened and my trap was sprung.

"Argh!" Peter yelled as the bucket of glitter, dumped down. It got everywhere. Pleasantly surprised, I raced down the hall before Peter could see me standing there and bolted down the stairs. I was about to grab a bowl from the table, when Sabrina stomped past. _What was up with her? She couldn't seriously be still mad about the eavesdropping._ Girls confuse me. They have the weirdest mood swings. One minute she's happy and talking to me, then the next, she's angry and looks like she's about to punch someone. Rolling my eyes, I grabbed the bowl and found a place to sit next to Daphne. My eyes darted from the box of Fruit Loops to the box of Lucky Charms. _Which one will I be feasting on today? _Deciding on the Lucky Charms, I tried to grab the box, but Daphne slapped my hand away just before I got it. My head snapped in her direction. She gave me an annoyed glare.

"What?" I asked innocently. She stared at me like I should know the answer. "If you're wondering why Psycho chose to wear blue today, It's beyond me." Red gave me an icy stare.

"I know you're the one who dyed all my clothes blue, Puck," she stated matter-of-factly. I let out a mocking gasp, pretending to be offended.

"I would do no such thing." Daphne slapped me upside the head. I shot a glare back in her direction. "What was that for?" I growled. She pointed over at Sabrina, who seemed to be having trouble opening a jar of jam. Her face was red with frustration. I glanced back at Daphne, wondering what she meant. "What about it?"

"What did you do?"

"What makes you think I did something?" I retorted, taking immediate offense. Daphne rolled her eyes.

"You always do something."

"Well, I swear, this time I didn't. And if I did, I have no idea what I did," I replied. Daphne glanced back at Sabrina, who had finally gotten the jar open.

"Whatever you did, you better fix it and fast." she said without taking her eyes off of Sabrina. I mentally went over all the things I'd done yesterday. I switched the salt and sugar, dyed Psycho's clothes blue, set up the trap for Peter, went to the mall and went to school. _Nope. Nothing that would have made Sabrina mad._ Admitting defeat, I poured myself and bowl of cereal and began to eat. Once I'd finished, I got up and put my bowl in the sink. Afterwards, I walked out of the kitchen and straight into Uncle Jake.

"Woah! Watch where you're going, bud."

"Sorry," I mumbled. I continued walking but was stopped by an arm. I looked back at Uncle Jake, giving him a questioning look.

"Why don't you try doing something nice for Sabrina today?" he suggested with his signature smile.

"Have you seen her this morning? She is in a terrible mood and I think I have something to do with it. She doesn't want to be near me at all."

"Which is why doing something nice for her would be a good idea. It'd make her feel better."

I shook my head. "I don't know what I should do."

Uncle Jake smiled. "Try giving her a compliment. Say she looks nice today, or something like that." He gave me a nudge. "Here's your chance." He patted me on the back and pushed out of the doorway. Sabrina just walked downstairs and sat on the couch. I gulped, suddenly nervous. I looked back at Jake with a pleading look. He gave me a thumbs up. _Get it together, man! It's just Sabrina!_ I took and deep breath and made my way to the couch and sat down. I turned to look at Sabrina, but she immediately looked over at the bookshelf.

"So, how did you sleep?" I waited for a reply, a nod, a grunt, but nothing came. Slightly worried now, I looked back at Uncle Jake, who was nodding encouragingly. I turned back to Sabrina and tapped her on the shoulder. "Sabrina, why are you ignoring me? Did I do something?" Still no answer. I felt my anger start to rise. _Why is she being so stubborn?_

"Sabrina!" I yelled, not meaning to. She head snapped over in my direction, looking just as angry as I felt. Her face was slightly red and her forehead crinkled as she glared at me. Despite all that, she looked kinda cute.

"What?" she snarled. I mentally chided myself for yelling at her. It had made things worse. I gulped, confused at how nervous I felt. _Didn't I love it when she was mad at me? Wasn't I always looking for a reaction? _The answer was yes, so why was I so scared of her now? It dawned on me that her anger towards me wasn't the same as it usually was when I put spiders in her bed or threw glop grenades at her. She was really angry at me and I hated it.

"How am I supposed to fix whatever I did, if I don't know what I did?" I tried not to let my desperation seep through, but it did. Her scowl faltered a little, but she almost immediately hardened hardened her gaze. As if trying to calm herself, she took a deep breath and stood up.

"I am not mad at you," she said, looking me in the eye. With that, she turned and left the room. I groaned. Everything was definitely not alright. She was still mad at me. I could feel it. I stood up and walked over to Uncle Jake.

"So, how do you think I did?" I asked, scared to know the answer. Uncle Jake smiled sympathetically.

"I think," he said looking in the direction where Sabrina had gone, "that you need to figure out what you did and fix it, before you try anything else." He gave me a reassuring pat on the back and left. I sighed and flopped back onto the couch. I let my head hang back and waited for Sabrina to call us all out for the bus. My mind was working overtime, trying to figure out what I'd done to make Sabrina so mad. I was interrupted by a gloomy teenage boy stomping down the stairs. I put on my innocent face when he stopped in front of me. I lifted my head and smiled at my handiwork.

"Well, weren't you born to sparkle?" Peter glared at me. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted. Daphne was standing in the doorway holding Peter's backpack.

"Peter, it's time to… Why are you sparkling?" Peter turned to face her.

"Ask him," he said, pointing at me. I put my hands up in another display of innocence.

"It's not my fault he wanted to become a vampire. I told him girls were over that." Peter glared even harder at me. I walked past him and patted Daphne, who was trying desperately to stifle her laughter, on the head. Smiling, I walked outside and watched the bus pull up to the curb. I ran over and got on, giving Tyler and Justin fistbumps when I passed them. I sat down and watched as Peter run frantically over to the bus. He got on and walked down the aisle. He made a pit stop at my seat and leaned down.

"Just so you know, I have a million horrors in store for you, so you may want to watch out," he threatened. Justin and Tyler looked up from the seat in front of me, trying to see what all the whispering was about. When they saw him, they broke into a fit of laughter. Peter scowled at them and continued his way down the aisle.

"Oooh, I am so scared!" I called after him. _Ha! Like he could show me up. I'm the Trickster King._

* * *

I'd had just about enough. I'd been ignored all day and couldn't take it anymore. Waiting by Annie's locker, I glanced around the hall. Kids were walking to class, and amidst the throng I saw Peter being followed by Sabrina and Annie. Annie was trying in vain to pick the glitter out of his hair. The trio was laughing and smiling, until Sabrina saw me. She turned to Annie and Peter and said something, then walked away quickly, leaving a confused Peter and Annie. The gingers both stared at me. Peter looked angry.

"See you in Art," Peter said to Annie before giving me a dirty look and walking away. Annie skipped over to her locker and motioned for me to move. I did.

"So, I hear you're the one to blame for Peter's sparkling personality," she remarked giggling. I smiled at her pun. Annie sure was a great girl.

"I'm not entirely sure what you're accusing me of," I replied, knowing full well that she knew it was me. I gave her a knowing grin. She opened her mouth to say something more and then she scowled as though remembering she was supposed to be mad at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Not you too!" I exclaimed. "What on earth did I do to make you mad?" Annie grabbed a book from her locker and closed it, ignoring me. _No. This was not going to happen._ I grabbed onto her arm before she could leave. I'd follow her to class if I had to.

"Puck, I need to get to class," she said looking at the floor.

"No. You need to help me understand what I did to make Sabrina mad." Annie turned to face me, squinting her eyes.

"You really have no idea, do you?" I shook my head. Annie's expression lightened. She looked distant for a second, like she was trying to decide if she should help me or not.

"Please," I begged. It sounded way more desperate than I had planned, but it seemed to do the job. She grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear.

"Meet me in fifteen minutes in the courtyard." Surprised, I rose my eyebrows. Annie was going to skip class?

"Are you sure? I mean, we could also meet at lunch, if you wanted." I offered. I didn't have a problem with skipping class, but Annie's attendance would be ruined.

"I can't. I eat lunch with 'Brina. If she saw me with you, she would get suspicious. She paused and looked at me slightly offended. "You don't think I can skip, do you?"

"Showing up for attendance completely defeats the purpose. It would just make the teacher mad. If you were really skipping, you'd just go now." She looked down, squinting hard.

"Challenge accepted," Annie stated, looking triumphant. I shook my head slightly. I hadn't meant that as a challenge.

"Look, I didn't…"

"Too late. Besides, I already know everything Mrs. Thomas has to offer me," Annie interrupted. She opened her locker, put her books back in, and slammed it. She turned and started to make her way down the hall. When she noticed I wasn't following, she turned to look at me.

"Do you want to make it up to her or what?" she asked beckoning me with her hands. Seeing as this was a one time chance, I took it and followed her down the hall.

* * *

The view was of the city was spectacular. I was perched in a tree on the mountain, near the place where I'd eavesdropped on Annie and Brina a few days ago. You might ask why I was in a tree, but all I could tell you was that it was all part of the plan. Annie told me to wait here for Sabrina. I didn't know how long I'd take, but Annie had promised to tell her to meet her at their spot this afternoon. What Sabrina didn't know was that Annie wouldn't be here to meet her, I would I knew she'd get annoyed, but I hoped that she'd forgive me once she knew that I was here to apologize. I'd been surprised when Annie had told me that Sabrina was mad because she'd seen me at the mall with Hope yesterday. She hadn't known that it had been Hope following me, not the other way around. I just hoped that she'd hear me out.

I straightened the blazer I was wearing. I'd stolen it from Peter's dresser. I knew that if I didn't take care of it, I'd witness the darkest corners of both Peter and and the old lady's wrath. Running my fingers through my hair, I sighed. _Why did Sabrina make me feel like this? _Never before had I been worried about my appearance, yet here I was, trying to make sure I looked nice for her.

In the distance, I heard the soft rumble of a motor in the distance. My head jerked up. _Finally._ It had taken her long enough. I quadruple checked everything. Clothes? _Check. _Present? _Check. _Flowers? _Check._ Notecards Annie had written for me? _Check. _Adorably cute teenage boy? _Check. _Yup, I had everything. Now I just had to wait for Sabrina to arrive. I looked out between the branches and spotted the red painted metal of Sabrina's motorcycle. I was suddenly overcome with nervous butterflies. I shut my eyes and took deep breaths. The grumbling of the motor stopped and I heard Sabrina walk to the clearing. I didn't want to immediately confront her, so I waited.

It didn't take me long to realize that if I didn't go down there soon, I wouldn't go at all. Why did I have to be such a chicken? I'd go on the count of three. _One…_ I got ready and stood. _Two…_ I took a deep breath. _Three… _I jumped off the tree branch and let out scream as I realized that in my rush to dress up, I'd forgotten that I wouldn't be able to use my wings without ruining the blazer. I landed on the ground with a huge crash, barely missing a mud puddle. I groaned internally. _Why?_ I lifted my head to see an angry Sabrina standing in front of me, her hands on her hips.

"Puck, what on earth are you doing here!" she yelled. I jumped up and dusted myself off. "I swear, if you're here to eavesdrop, I am going to -"

"I'm not," I interrupted her, my hands up in surrender. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could I did. "Before you start complaining or arguing with me, just hear me out." She eyed me suspiciously but closed her mouth. I took a deep breath and combed a hand through my hair again. I reached for the note cards. I felt my face redden. A feeling of despair overwhelmed me when I realized that they weren't there. I looked up at the tree. _Did I leave them up there? _My eyes wandered to the mud puddle. _No!_ I ran over to the puddle and pulled a dripping notecard from the puddle. It was completely ruined. I dropped it back into the puddle.

"Well… I don't need cards to say what I feel." Sabrina's eyes widened in surprise. I pulled the flowers from the back of my jeans, holding them out for her. "These are -" My eyes widened as the monstrosity my small bouquet had become. There were maybe five petals still attached. Sabrina was holding back laughter. "You know what? This isn't going according to plan, so scratch this." I flung the flowers behind me. I took a deep breath and said a little prayer. _Please let the present be intact._ I reached into my pocket and took out the black velvet box. I looked back at Sabrina, whose eyes got huge again.

"Sabrina, are you okay?" Her eyes were fixed on the small box. I looked down at it and I realized what this must look like. "No! It's not like that, I swear. This is just your birthday present. Better late than never."

She let out a huge breath. "Thank goodness. I was worried for a second." I gave her a smile. I took a deep breath and looked at the ground.

"I know that we drive each other crazy all the time. Most of the time I try to bug you, but honestly, I didn't mean to eavesdrop on you and Annie. I was already here when you guys showed up. I probably shouldn't have stayed, but I couldn't help wanting to hear what you think of me. So what I am trying to say is: I'm sorry." I snuck a peek at her. She was blushing slightly. I smiled.

"If you care that much, then why are you going on dates with other girls?" She looked hurt. I frowned and placed the box back in my pocket. I took her hands in mine and looked into her eyes.

"I didn't. That girl at the mall was following me around all day yesterday. I couldn't shake her. She probably just thought I was cute or something. I promise I didn't think anything of it. You're the only girl that's _ever _made me feel like this." Now it was my turn to blush. Sabrina giggled.

"Feel like what?" I gave her a play glare. It made her giggle even more. I let go of one of her hands and grabbed the box. I opened it to reveal a beautiful necklace with a crown charm hanging from it. She gasped.

"Like you are the only girl I'd ever consider doing anything for, like you're my queen of sneaks." I waited for her permission to clasp it around her neck. She nodded, and I took it as a yes. I moved around to her back and swung it over her head. She lifted her hair and I clasped it. Being so close to her, I could smell the lingering scent of her perfume. Closing my eyes, I breathed it in. When I opened my eyes, she'd turned around. I stared right into Sabrina's eyes. Our noses were almost touching. I could feel the blush on my cheeks deepening. My eyes lingered on her lips. I gulped. _Is this really happening?_ My eyes widened as she leaned in. Her eyes were closed. _Should I close mine?_ I'd only done this once, and it had been a spur of the moment thing. _What if I messed up and she got mad at me again?_ I thought all of this in the two seconds it took our lips to meet. When they did, my mind blew. Suddenly, everything felt fuzzy. The kiss was sweet and gentle.

It only lasted a moment, until Sabrina broke away. She was blushing, but she seemed to be handling in pretty well. I couldn't say the same for me. I felt like I was on fire. This hadn't gone according to plan, but it was all worthwhile. The result wasn't anything I could have ever imagined. I looked at Sabrina who was looking at her watch.

"I hate to cut this short, but if we don't leave soon we'll be late for dinner," she said with a guilty smile.

"Oh, right. Umm yeah, we should go." I started walking, but remembered something. "Wait! I forgot the last part of your present." I dug a small flute from my pocket and handed it to her. Her eyes widened.

"Is this what I think it is?" she asked. I nodded.

"Every queen has their own army, though this one's not entirely yours, this flute gives you joint command over my pixies. I have one too, but I just want you to know that you can use them too." I was rambling. She smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thank you, Puck." She took my hand and dragged me over to the bike and handed me a helmet. Surprised, I took it.

"Could I drive?" I gave her my best puppy dog face. She smiled.

"Not a chance." She took the front seat of the bike.

"But this is the girl's spot," I complained. She gave me a smirk.

"Hop on, Prince Charming, or this carriage is leaving without you." She grinned and pushed her face shield down and patted the seat behind her. I rolled my eyes and hopped on. She popped the clutch and pushed off. I held on around her waist and we drove off into the sunset.

* * *

I turned the knob on the shower and got in. I let the warm water pour down over my head. I closed my eyes and relaxed. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get my mind off of yesterday's kiss. _What did it mean?_ I scoffed at myself. _It means she likes you, stupid!_ I wondered if the kiss would change anything between us. She'd acted pretty normal last night at dinner, as if it hadn't happened. She could have just been hiding it from her parents ,though, and for that I was grateful. Henry didn't like me enough as it was. I didn't want to give him another reason to hate me.

I sighed and opened my eyes. I looked down and saw that the water puddled at the bottom of the tub was purple. Silently panicking, I tried to figure out what had happened. I squinted and knelt down, sniffing the water. _Grape._ It must be koolaid. I turned off the shower and got out. Taking a wet rag from the sink, I scrubbed it away before it could stain the tub. When I went to wash it out, I looked in the mirror.

"Argh!" I yelled as I saw my reflection. Staring back at me was purple hair and slightly dyed skin. My skin was purple/gray, which made me look slightly like a zombie. The color streaked across my body in certain areas where the water had gotten. Quickly, I grabbed a towel and dried myself off as fast as possible. I cursed when I realized I had grabbed a white towel. Granny would be angry that I had ruined her towel. A lot had come off on the towel, but My hair was still dyed, as well as my skin, just not as bad as it had been previously. _Who on earth would-_ I glared at my reflection and stomped out of the bathroom. _Peter was going to get it._ I held onto the towel, which was barely covering anything and pounded on his door. I heard grumbling.

It was then, when I heard the bathroom door click closed. My head shot in the direction. My eyes widened as I heard the familiar singing of Sabrina. _Crap!_ I bolted down the hall, having trouble hanging onto the towel.

"Sabrina! Open the door!" I shouted, while pounding on the door. Her singing ceased.

"No, Puck. I am naked. I am not going to open the door." She yelled back. "I am going to take a shower whether you like it or not. I have a job interview today, I want to look my best." _Job Interview? Since when?_ I decided to drop it for now. I pounded even louder.

"Fine, but don't get in the shower!" I groaned in frustration as I heard her turn on the shower. Couldn't she see that I was trying to protect her?

"Puck, some of us actually like to be clean!" I started to panic.

"The water's-" I began, but was interrupted by a scream. I slapped my forehead and waited for the door to open. I turned to Peter, who was wide awake and laughing his head off.

"I told you I'd get you back," he stated. I glared at him. Before I was able to strangle him, the bathroom door opened to reveal a drenched and sticky Sabrina. I smiled. _She was actually really pretty being purple. _She glared at me, but relented when she noticed I was in the same boat as she was. Her eyes squinted in suspicion as she looked between Peter and I. She seemed to understand what was going on.

"That worked better than I'd hoped. But in all honesty, Sabrina, I only meant to get Puck," Peter said, laughing harder. Sabrina opened her mouth to say something.

"You guys need to stop waking us up this early in the morning," Henry grumbled as he made his way to the bathroom. Veronica followed close behind. Henry stopped in his tracks when he saw Sabrina and I, and Veronica's eyes widened. I watched Sabrina's father noticed that she and I were both wet and wrapped in towels. _Perfect. One more reason for him to hate me._

"What on earth are you two doing in those?" Henry's forehead bulged. Sabrina must have noticed what she was wearing for the first time since she'd left the safety of the bathroom walls. She pulled her towel up further, making sure that it wouldn't fall off. I did the same with mine.

"Dad, it's not what it looks like, I swear!"

"Really? Because it looks like the two of you managed to be in the bathroom within seconds of eachother. If you two were in there together, you'll be grounded till you're your grandmother's age," Henry said motioning to the bathroom.

"That isn't what happened."

"Explain."

"I was going to take a shower when Puck came pounding on the door, telling me not to. I didn't listen and the water was grape Kool-Aid. I ran out and saw that Puck had been hit by the same prank." Everyone stared at Peter.

"I'm guessing you had something to do with this?" Henry asked. Peter nodded. Henry's anger seemed to lessen. He looked me in the eye. "Don't you dare try anything with my daughter," he threatened before he walked back down the hall. Sabrina looked at me and blushed, running back into the bathroom, leaving me in the hall, still wrapped in my towel. I groaned and slid down the wall to wait for Sabrina to let me in to get my clothes. Peter gave me a grin, leaning down and ruffling my hair.

"Your move."


	11. Cute Guy Alert!

Annie's POV

I walked down the school hallway, not paying any attention to the outside world. Instead, I was focused on the sleepover I'd be having with Sabrina tonight. As I opened my locker, I went through my mental checklist of everything we were going to do. I stuffed my bag in my locker and pulled out my history textbook. I grabbed my French textbook and a notebook as well. I stuck one pencil behind each of my ears so that I'd have two, just in case. Just after I'd slammed my locker door, a scream sounded from down the hall. Startled, I jumped, causing my stack of textbooks to fall to the floor. Groaning, I bent down to pick them up.

"Annie! HELP!" I heard the same voice yell. Lifting my head, I watched as Peter ran down the hall towards me. I squinted, trying to figure out why he was running. I didn't see anyone chasing him, but he seemed frantic. Unfortunately, Coach Hart turned the corner just in time to see him dashing down the hall.

"Sherwood, no running in the halls!" he yelled, making me jump and drop my books again. "Raymond, try not the break the books, please." I glared at him, but continued picking the books back up. Peter finally reached me and bent to help me pick them up. I smiled to myself when I caught a whiff of his cologne. He smelled good. "Did you hear me, Sherwood?" Peter glanced up and smiled.

"Yes, sir," he said as he grabbed my history book. "I won't do it again."

Coach Hart rose his eyebrows and smiled. "Good," he stated. Then he turned and left. Peter's head whirled in my direction.

"What's going on?" I asked. Peter looked down the hall, like he wanted to make sure that nobody was coming after him. He stood up, still holding the history textbook. By unspoken agreement, we started off in the direction of our first class.

"I may or may not have pulled a prank on Puck," he confessed. I instantly looked behind us, now realizing who he'd been looking for earlier.

"So, what do you think he's gonna do to get you back? He is the one you're hiding from, right?" "

"No idea," he said, "but, actually, it's Sabrina I'm hiding from at the moment." I squinted at him in confusion.

"Why?" I wondered. "That doesn't sound like her." Peter looked at the floor and then back at me, smiling guiltily. Dread settled in the pit of my stomach. "What did you do?"

"She may or may not have been hit by the prank too…" The statement barely sunk in before Sabrina came stomping down the hall. My eyes widened in surprise. Her hair was purple. She had a look of pure fury and it was aimed directly at Peter. I resisted the urge to step to the side, like all the other students did. Peter turned to me. "Help," he whimpered.

"I can't help you get away from 'Brina ," I said, slowly backing away and trying to look apologetic. "Not only because she's my best friend and you deserve it, but there's no stopping her once she's set on something. You should learn that. Maybe try not to upset her next time." I gave him a guilty smile. Peter looked like a caged animal. He looked to his right and then to his left. His eyes widened when he saw the boys bathroom and took off running. _Oh no._ _Should I warn him?_ It was too late. He was already gone.

I shook my head in disbelief and pity for Peter. No door could stand between Sabrina and her fury. I cringed as Sabrina barged into the restroom. The whole hallway was watching now. I gave them a shrug and waited for Sabrina to drag Peter out by his ear, but I was distracted by a cute brunette who rounded the corner. I'd never actually had the courage to actually talk to him, which was also why I didn't know his name. He must have sensed he was being watched because he looked at me. My eyes widened in realization that I was staring, but he gave me a cute smile. I grinned back, suddenly forgetting everything about Peter, Sabrina, and the prank.

Realizing that it was about time to stop looking like a grinning idiot, I _casually_ put a strand behind my ear and looked away. I watched the bathroom door trying to decide whether I should go in or not. They'd been in there a while. I was about to walk in when I felt someone come up beside me.

"You waiting for someone?" I looked up into the dark blue eyes of the brunette I'd been watching earlier. _He's talking to ME!_ I just kept staring at him with wide eyes. _Snap out of it! Talk back._ I chided myself. "Your boyfriend maybe?" he continued, snapping me back to reality, I shook my head.

"No, I wish." I gave a small laugh and then I had realized what I had just said. "I mean, I am waiting for two friends of mine, who are in there, probably killing each other... But yeah…" I gave him a smile. He laughed, which made his eyes twinkle. I blushed.

"So, you _are_ single?" _OMG, is he seriously asking me this?_ Completely shocked, I continued to stare at him. "Umm… Annie? Are you okay?" _He knows my name! Cue the fangirl scream. _

"Oh," I said, snapping out of it and giving a small giggle. "Yes, I am." He gave me a confused look. "I'm okay and I'm also single," I clarified. He let out a relieved sigh.

"Me too. I'm Dylan, Dylan Harris," he said, flashing a smile that made my legs feel like Jell-o. We lapsed into an awkward silence. _Well? Is he going to ask me anything?_ He looked at his shoes. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, the bathroom door opened, revealing Peter being pulled out by a jubilant Sabrina.

"What on earth did you do to Peter?" I exclaimed. Peter was soaking wet and grinning from ear to ear. Something was off.

"You don't wanna know," Sabrina stated. That was enough to convince me not to ask, but I was still curious. I looked back at where Dylan had been standing, but he was gone. Disappointed, I returned my gaze to my friends.

"Class is going to start soon, so you should probably change," I told Peter.

"No worries," he said, still grinning. "I have an extra set of clothes just in case Puck tried to get back at me for this morning. I came prepared." He gave me a thumbs up. "See you in history!" Then he took of down the hall. I gave Sabrina a questioning look and motioned to her hair.

"I see you decided to start your rebellious fase a little late," I joked. Sabrina rolled her eyes at me. She took me by the arm and we headed in the direction of the science wing.

"So, I have everything ready for tonight," I said, bringing the subject around to the sleepover. "I got a couple movies, popcorn and lots of jelly beans. What time will you be there?" Sabrina gave me a smile.

"As soon as my job interview's done."

"Ooh, all grown up now, are you?" I teased. "It's about time, I've been waiting forever for you to take a leaf out of my book." Sabrina gave a laugh and tugged on her hair.

"This will make them think I am a punk, or something," she complained

"Or something," I agreed. Sabrina glared at me.

"I just really want this to work," she said. "I need something to do, so I can have an excuse to get away from the boys. Their pranks are out of hand, and I'm always getting caught in the crossfire."

"Agreed. You should take some time for yourself." We rounded a corner, nearing the science classrooms. "So, how was yesterday?" I wondered. Sabrina rose an eyebrow, like she didn't know what I was talking about, then realization dawned on her face and her expression turned sullen.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that…" she admitted. _Oh no. Puck messed up didn't he?_ She must have seen my expression, because she quickly added. "It was terrible."

"What?" I asked, slightly offended. She gave me a quick smile. "What happened?"

"You know, this and that and maybe even a kiss," Sabrina said, her smirk growing with every syllable. She grinned at the shock that must have been etched on my face and ran into the chemistry classroom right as the one minute warning bell rang.

"You little… This isn't over. We are talking about this!" I yelled after her. _She'd better be ready to explain every little detail when she gets to my house tonight._ With a huff, I ran to my history classroom and took my seat. The chair next to mine, Peter's seat, was empty. _Where is he?_ I watched the rest of our classmates pile in, searching for his familiar mop of red glory. He slipped into the classroom just as the tardy bell rung.

"Take your seat, Mr. Sherwood," Mr. Porter sighed. "You were lucky this time, but be on time in the future."

"I will, Mr. Porter." Peter promised, taking his seat beside me. He patted my back and put his textbook down on his desk. Mr. Porter gestured to the instructions he'd written on the board.

"First things first," he said. "Starting today, you and your seat partner will be given an ancient civilization to research and then present to the class. Presentations will start next week. The civilization you get will dictate your presentation date. Turn to page 394 and read it to get an idea of what you'll need to do for your presentation. Come up to the desk when you are ready to start your research." Mr. Porter took a seat and started rearranging his papers. I opened my textbook to page 394 and began reading. Once Peter and I were both done reading the presentation guidelines, we made our way to the Mr. Porter's desk.

"Annie and Peter," he said when we reached the desk. He let his finger run down the page. "You'll be doing a presentation on Roman Civilization on Thursday. Feel free to go down to the library and start your research."

"Great," I said. Peter led the way back to our desk to pick up our books, and then we made our way to the library.

* * *

I was flipping through the pages of our textbook, skimming for anything about the expansion of Rome. Peter, on the other hand, was reading the chapter on Rome thoroughly and jotting notes. It amazed me how much he loved to learn. He seemed to drink up all the information. I didn't really care about what the Romans had done all those years ago. I went back to reading page 67, which described the Roman aqueduct system. My eyes began to droop as I read passively through the next four pages. Finally, I gave up and started to doodle on my notebook, waiting for Peter to finish his reading so that we could go over the information he found and plan our presentation. I jolted upright as another book thumped onto to the table. I looked up and saw the dazzling blue eyes of Dylan. The fangirl squeal started up in my brain again.

"Hey," he smiled, showing his dazzling teeth. _I swear this guy could be Charming's son. _That's how beautiful he was. His eyes sparkled mischievously as he glanced around the library. As he took a seat beside me, I noticed an earring in his left ear. _I thought that fad ended a while ago._ "What are you up to?" His eyes flicked to Peter.

"I'm working on a history presentation with my partner, Peter," I said, ignoring Peter's glare. Dylan's eyes widened in recognition.

"Oh, so this is Peter, the oddly dressed new kid?" he said smirking in Peter's direction. Peter's glare hardened.

"That was a misunderstanding," I clarified. With a huff, Peter closed his book and stood. I watched him walk to a nearby bookshelf and disappear behind it. Dylan gave me a guilty look.

"Was it something I said?" he asked. Worried, I glanced in the direction of the bookshelf Peter was hiding behind.

"Nah," I said, feeling like I was lying through my teeth. "He's just new and has trouble fitting in. It's nothing."

"Well, he's lucky to have made friends with you." His smile made my insides melt.

"Thanks." I blushed. I absentmindedly began playing with my hair.

"So, I was wondering if we were free tonight," Dylan said. "I want to get to know you better, if that's okay with you."

Grinning like a maniac, I nodded, but then I remembered the sleepover. "Actually, tonight I can't. I have a sleepover with my best friend, but maybe tomorrow?"

"Sounds great," he said, still smiling. "I need to go before Mr. Hubbard notices I have wandered." He looked in the direction of the entrance to the library before asking,"Could I have your number?"

"Of course," I said without a second thought. I grabbed a pen and started scribbling on a blank page in my notebook. I ripped it out and handed it to him. He took it and stood.

"Thanks, I'll call you later," he said, turning around and running out of the library. Mrs. Richards, the librarian, glared at him. He gave a mock bow before he exited . I giggled and leaned back in my chair. _I just gave a cute boy my number!_ Peter poked his head out from behind the bookshelf and looked around before coming back to the table. He had a few new books in his hands. Setting them on the table, he sat back down.

"What did he want?" Peter asked with slight distaste.

"Uh, he wanted to ask me out?" I said, accidentally making it sound like a question. I still couldn't believe that it had happened. Sitting up straight, I looked at the books Peter had brought with him. "What are these?" I asked, confused. There was a book about Greek legends and one on fairytales. There was also a cookbook in the pile. It looked like he'd grabbed random books from random shelves, just to make it look like he'd actually been doing something. Peter blushed.

"Uh… I thought they might help?" he offered. His hand lingered on the fairytale book. "This is one is for me. I want to know who I am dealing with in this town." I nodded, picking up the other books. I was pretty sure that Greek mythology and cooking would be no help at all.

"I'll be right back," I said, getting up from my chair and looking over towards the nonfiction section. Peter smiled guiltily and began to stand up as well, but I stopped him. "No, stay here and read your book. You will learn some pretty good things from that," I said. He nodded and opened the fairy tale book up to the first page. I walked to one of the nonfiction shelves and began to hunt for the books' places.

* * *

"So, we have _The Vow _and _If I Stay_. Which one are you feeling?" I asked holding up the two DVD's. Sabrina looked from one to the other.

"You know, I'm actually feeling more like an adventure tonight," she admitted, snuggling up in her Spiderman blanket. We'd arranged an assortment of chips, M&amp;M's, licorice and popcorn in colorful plastic bowls in front of us. Sabrina was already chewing away on some liquorice.

"_Pirates of the Caribbean_ it is!" I announced. Sabrina giggled. Captain Jack Sparrow was one of our favorites. My mother popped her head in and smiled.

"We're leaving now, honey. Be good or we'll need to get you a babysitter for our trip."

"Mom," I whined. "I'm perfectly fine. No babysitter needed here."

Mom blew me a kiss and said goodbye. I waited to hear the front door shut before turning to Sabrina. She gave me a confused stare.

"Trip? Babysitter? Explain." I quickly popped the DVD into the DVD player and plopped down next to 'Brina on the bed.

"My parents decided to take a two week trip for their honeymoon this year, and they're planning on letting me stay home alone." Sabrina's eyes lit up.

"Really? When?"

"They're leaving in two weeks," I said smiling.

"That is so cool! I wish my parents would do that," Sabrina said. "They're just too scared we'll destroy the town while they're gone." I started to laugh and Sabrina joined in. The menu music on the TV began to play, so we both got settled and I pushed play, ready to join in on an amazing adventure.

"You must have had some pretty fantastic adventures," I said, as the credits started rolling. Sabrina smiled, before eating the rest of the popcorn.

"I sure have," she said once she'd swallowed.

"Did you ever have a favorite?" I asked. Sabrina thought for a moment.

"Now that I think back on it, I did enjoy traveling through the Book of Everafter."

"I wish I could have an adventure," I said. Sabrina cocked her head.

"Life is an adventure," she said. I rolled my eyes at her spout of wisdom.

"Yeah, I know," I admitted. "But, I mean, a fairytale crime that I could help solve would be nice too." Sabrina cracked a smile. "Do you have a favorite Everafter?" I asked.

"Is that a trick question?" Sabrina inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe," I smirked. I knew she was, in fact, an Everafter.

"Obviously me," she said, smiling. Lowering her head, she blushed slightly. "I guess if I had to pick someone else, it'd be Puck. Even though I may act like I hate him, I'm glad I met him. He really made most of the 'adventures' we had tolerable. He gave them humor. Don't get me wrong, he can be a HUGE pain in the butt, but he's definitely grown on me and saved my life more times than I can count." She looked over at me. "What about you? Who's yours?" I felt my face burn red.

"Pfft. Obviously Basil. I mean he is the cutest thing I have ever seen," I remarked quickly. There was no way I would actually tell her who I'd loved since childhood. Sabrina gave me an 'I know you are lying' look. "You still hungry?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"No way! You are not going to change the subject. You have to tell me who you've fantasized about since forever. If you say no one I know you're lying. Daphne loves just about every fairytale princess, and we weren't even allowed to know what fairy tales were kids. I know you have one!" I avoided her eyes and kept my mouth shut. "Do I really have to tickle it out of you?" she threatened.

"You wouldn't." I said, stunned. Sabrina kicked her blanket off and lunged at me. Squealing, I ran down the hall, but she tackled me to the ground. Waves of laughter escaped as she tickled me. I squirmed and tried to drag myself from her grip, but to no avail. Soon, tears began to spill as I shrieked with laughter.

"Stop! Stop! I'll tell you!" I pleaded. Sabrina stopped and waited hopefully. Thinking I could get away with it, I stuck my tongue out and clawed at the floorboards, trying in vain to get away again. The tickling resumed.

"Peter! It's Peter Pan! Now stop! Please!" I gasped. The tickling came to an abrupt halt. I looked into Sabrina's wide eyes.

"You're kidding!" she cried. Letting out a deep breath, she toppled over, next to me. "So you like Peter?" At that moment, I wanted to scream, but I held it in.

"Yeah," I laughed, completely out of breath. "Ever since I was little, I'd run around the house with my arms open and pretend that I was flying. When my mom would ask what I was doing. I would say, 'I'm flying with Peter Pan!' I even have pictures." I was completely mortified. I sat up really fast. "But you can't tell him. If you do, I will-" I racked my brain for something. "I'll… hit you."

"Wow. That's really scary," she taunted.

"Fine, I'll call up my buddy Baba and tell her to turn you back into a toad," I said. Sabrina cocked her head and smiled.

"Then I'll just have to get Puck to kiss my toadself," Sabrina said matter-of-factly. My eyes widened at the mention of the word kiss.

"Oh my gosh! You kissed. Tell me everything!" I squealed with delight. Sabrina rolled her eyes. She started telling me about how Puck had fallen from a tree. _Stupid boy!_ He'd messed everything up,but even if it didn't go according to plan, it was sealed with a kiss.

"Woah," I marveled, when she finished. "How was the kiss?" Sabrina looked at the ceiling like she was remembering something good.

"It was pretty amazing," she replied, dreamy eyed. I smiled. We sat there for a while in silence.

"Did you get the job?" I asked, remembering that she'd had a interview today.

"Yup. I start tomorrow."

"That's great. Working at the diner will be pretty cool."

"Yeah," she agreed. I felt my phone buzz. As I fished it out of my pocket, I remembered that Dylan had promised to text. I quickly checked to see if it was him. It was. Smiling, I read the text.

**How does a movie sound? Dinner afterwards?** I smiled and texted back.

**Sounds perfect. What time?** It took him a few seconds to respond.

**7 works for me. U? **

**Great! See you then!** I looked up at Sabrina and smiled.

"It's official! I have a date with Dylan tomorrow night."

"The cute guy in the library?" Sabrina asked. I'd told her about him at lunch. I nodded. "Congrats! I wish Puck would ask me on a date," she muttered. I looked at the time and winced.

"We have ten minutes to clean up and get in bed before my parents come home and decide that I need a babysitter," I warned. Sabrina and I jumped up and ran around the living room, cleaning the bowls and crumbs off the floor. We jumped into bed and turned off the light just as it hit 11 o'clock. We giggled hysterically, but fell silent when we heard the front door open. When my parents opened my bedroom door and peeked in, we pretended to be sleeping. I even threw in a little snore for good measure. If my parents knew we were awake, they didn't acknowledge it. They just closed the door and walked down the hall, whispering to each other as they went.

"We did it," I whispered and held my hand up for a high five. It never came. It was hard to believe that Sabrina had fallen asleep that quickly, but I shrugged it off. Rolling my eyes, I rolled over and got comfortable, ready to collapse into the oblivion of sleep.


	12. A New Obsession

James POV

A New Obsession

Anger. Anger was all he felt as he stormed down the street. He couldn't believe that his pirates had failed to find the boy. They'd searched everywhere they could without being completely obvious. He shook his head as he entered the Blue Plate, his favorite diner in town. Maybe a meal would lift his spirits. Sitting down at a booth near one of the large windows, he grabbed a menu and searched for something to eat. He flipped through the pages until he came to the entrée section. When he was ready to order, he sighed and set the menu down.

As he waited for a waitress to come to his table, his thoughts wandered. It was all his fault. If he'd seen the signs, he could have saved her, Alexis, the love of his life. He thought of the redheaded monstrosity who was responsible for her disappearance. That boy was to blame, but he wasn't the one who'd taken her away. No. That'd been someone else. He slammed the table in anger. If he could find the boy, all of his problems would disappear. He felt his prosthetic hand loosen and hid it under the table as a young woman approached him. He needed to be careful around here.

"Excuse me, but are you okay?" the young waitress asked. She held her notepad at the ready, but was giving him an odd look. He gave her a sneer.

"I'm fine, I was just…" he paused when he noticed her odd hair. It had a tinge of purple to it. _Kids these days,_ he thought. Her eyes widened when she realized what he was looking at.

"Oh, that," she said quickly. "This isn't my real hair. Well, it is my real hair, but I… It was a prank." She smiled sheepishly and twirled her hair. He laughed. He knew all about pranks.

She cleared her throat. "My name's Sabrina and I will be your server this evening. What would you like to eat- I mean order. Sorry, I'm kind of new to this."

James smiled and scratched his chin. It had been a few days since he'd last shaved, but it felt good to have some stubble on his face.

"I'm James," he said. Picking up the menu, he flipped to the page where his dish was waiting. "I'd like to have the grilled cod, and a side of fries." Sabrina jotted down his order.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"Rum, if you have it," he replied without a second thought.

After a couple of seconds of confused silence, Sabrina said, "Of course. I'll be back with your food soon." He watched as she turned and left. He sighed and looked out the window. He watched several people walk by. He noticed a music shop across the way, a couple walking hand in hand down the street, and a child skipping and eating an ice cream cone. How he wished Alexis could be there with him. He imagined what it would be like if she were here, sitting next to him. Her red hair would shine in the sunlight and her green eyes would sparkle with mischief like they always had. She'd probably make a joke about something outside and order dessert first. She'd always liked sweet things. Smiling, James sat back and thought about all the good times they'd shared.

The bell over the door of the diner rang, shaking him from his thoughts. He turned to see who'd entered. It was a young man with the same odd purple in his hair. He walked up to Sabrina, the waitress, smiling. She smiled back. James wondered if they were a couple. His speculations were brought to an end when the boy kissed her on the lips in greeting. Sabrina turned red and looked around to see if anyone had seen it. James smiled wistfully and looked back out the window. That was what he might've had.

Then he saw her. Alexis. She was walking down the street opposite the diner. Her red hair gleamed in the light from the setting sun. There was a huge smile on her face. His heartbeat quickened. _How is this possible?_ he thought. _She's dead._ The girl was accompanied by a young man with the same auburn hair. He watched as she threw back her head and laughed. The boy smiled, his face reddening a bit. Something about the young man was extremely familiar. He watched as the crossed the street and entered the Blue Plate. James watched Alexis wave in greeting as she walked up to the waitress and her boyfriend. Sabrina pulled her into a hug.

James's mind was on the fritz. Alexis was gone! She couldn't possibly be here. As if she'd felt his gaze, she turned in his direction and smiled. _Could it really be her?_ He could see in her expression that she didn't recognize him. She turned away and his heart plummeted. _What was going on?_ James continued to watch the group, taking in each movement. The way she moved, talked, laughed… It was all the same, but there was no way that she could have lived this long. She wasn't an Everafter, but she was the same age as when she'd left. The red headed boy grabbed Alexis's hand, pulling her towards the exit. She followed willingly, smiling and waving at her friends. Jealousy overcame him as he watched the two walk back down the street, this time walking past the window. _Who does this boy think he is?_ _Alexis has always been mine. _James watched as the two of them stopped abruptly when the bell to the diner rang again. They turned back as the waitress' boyfriend ran toward them holding a bag. Alexis smiled and took it. She turned away, but at that moment, James's gaze fell on the ginger haired boy and his eyes widened in recognition. He could hardly believe it.

It was Pan. Peter Pan. He would recognize that boy anywhere. There was something different about him, though. His blood boiled with anger as he looked at his hands. _Maybe Pan hadn't seen him. _Glancing up quickly, he saw Alexis and Pan walking away. _Why was Alexis with Pan? _It was Pan's fault that all of this had happened. It was his fault that she'd left Neverland. He needed to follow them. He needed to know why Alexis was with him. Taking a deep breath, James stood and made his way to the exit. He stopped dead in his tracks. _Wasn't- No, it couldn't be... Pan was older._ He felt a little dizzy. _Why would Pan, of all people, grow up? Unless he fell in-. _James didn't want to think about how Pan must feel about Alexis. With newfound determination, he started walking again, but he hadn't even made it to the door when someone stopped him again..

"James," Sabrina called after him. He turned to see her holding a tray with his food on it. Her eyes were filled with confusion.

"There's something I need to do," he said, trying, and failing, to sound apologetic. "I'll take it to go."

Once James had paid and taken his dinner, he rushed out of the Blue Plate. He looked down the street where he'd seen Alexis and Pan. Running down the street in the direction they'd gone, he didn't even notice the boy who sat outside the diner give him a weird look. He reached an intersection and looked down each way before realizing he'd lost them. James sat on a bench in frustration and began to eat his fish. His anger was replaced by sadness as he thought about Alexis and what she'd meant to him.

_James watched Alexis try to climb the tree. He smiled as he admired the way her tongue would stick out when she concentrated. She reached for a handhold to boost herself up another foot or so, aiming for the papayas at the top of the tree._

"_Do you need help with that?" he asked, finally leaving his hiding spot in the bushes. Alexis jumped. James laughed as she glared at him._

"_Don't do that!" she snipped. "We're going to get in huge trouble if we get caught." _

_He rolled his eyes. "I made sure that no one was following me and you were alone, so…" _

_Alexis smiled and pointed to the papayas. "Tristan told me to gather some fruit." _

_James frowned. He walked up to the tree and silently scrambled up the trunk. He picked a few good papayas and threw them down for her to catch. As he picked more, he sighed. "Why do you let him boss you around like that?"_

"_Um, because he's my brother and the Captain. Are you forgetting who your worst enemy is?" James closed his eyes. He didn't want to be enemies with them. Quite the opposite. He actually wanted to be part of the crew. He dropped a couple more pieces of fruit and slid down the trunk. _

"_Can I see you tonight?" James asked, his eyes pleading. Alexis gave him a hesitant look. She looked over her shoulder, she sighed._

"_I need to go. Tristan will send Garn and Jurl to look for me if I'm gone much longer." James gave her a yearning look. Alexis looked into his eyes and they stared at eachother for a long moment. Giving up, she walked up to him. "Meet me at the cave tonight." Alexis whispered in his ear. Before she turned to leave, she kissed him on the lips, sending an electric pulse between them. She smiled and then ran toward the beach, where her crew and brother would be waiting. James sighed as she left, wishing that nightfall would come sooner. Slowly, he began walking back to camp. As he entered with his head hung low, the lost boys crowding around him._

"_Well, how'd it go?" Peter asked. James looked up sheepishly. He looked into the eyes of his friends, brothers. He needed to give them a story. He grabbed a stick from the ground and began his tale._

"_I was watching her from the bushes. waiting for the right time to pounce. She was on the hunt for some scraps of food for the other pirates, scrounging rotten papayas from the ground, when I came at her." He swung his stick and the other boys leapt out of the way, laughing. "When she saw me, she screamed and grabbed her sword and blocked my deadly blow." There was cheering heard in the camp. One of the lost boys jumped up holding a stick. James lunged at him and they engaged in a "sword" fight. _

"_I was about to cut off her head, when she cried out in surrender." James withdrew his stick from the lost boys neck. "I won! But she ran back to the pirates. I couldn't even take her hostage." He hoped his story was believable. Some boys cheered, while others frowned. Peter, one of the older lost boys shook his head and stood up and walked over to him._

"_Did you get what you came for?" he asked, his eyes narrowing. James shifted uncomfortably. _

"_No, I didn't. She ran off before I could get it," James confessed. Peter sighed and pointed at one of the bigger tents._

"_Go on. Tell him how you failed." James' eyes widened in surprise. Some of the boys gasped. James closed his eyes before nodding and walking towards the tent, where he'd receive his punishment from the leader of the lost boys, the Trickster King. Ashamed, he stood before, Puck, the oldest of the lost boys, the creator of Neverland. James didn't know the story very well, but he knew that Puck had created this world for them, the unwanted children, the orphans: the lost boys. Puck sat upside down on his throne, in all mighty, playing his flute. When Peter and James walked in, he sat upright and looked at them questioningly. James stood there, wishing that there was a hole he could hide in. Peter gave him a slight shove forward._

"_Go on. Tell him," Peter commanded. James took a deep breath and looked up at Puck. _

"_I failed the mission," he blurted, before he could think of a better way to put it. Puck cocked his head and James braced himself for the worst. He wasn't sure what he'd expected, but it definitely wasn't laughter. Puck's laughter filled the entire tent. James rose an eyebrow and looked back at Peter in confusion. Peter had the same expression on his face and shrugged his shoulders. _

"_Um, Puck?" Peter began. Puck looked up, tears in his eyes from laughing so hard._

"_Did you really think that I thought you'd get it? It's impossible," he laughed_

"_What?" James asked, aghast. _

"_No one's ever been able to stand up to the pirate girl! I'm surprised you even tried to at all! She's the most fearsome pirate there is!" Puck howled in laughter. "If anything, I congratulate you for trying." Puck got up and clapped him on the back. Peter was as astounded as James was. James smiled and stood._

"_Next time, I'll get her," he vowed. Puck rose and eyebrow and then nodded._

"_Okay, you do that." James turned to leave._

"_Wait!" Puck called after him. James stopped and turned to face the leader. Puck looked him over. "Are you growing?" James' hair stood on end. He'd hoped that no one would notice. _

"_I… I wanted to be older like you guys," he lied. He knew that wasn't the reason. He wanted to be as old as Alexis. Puck put his hands up in warning._

"_Just remember the pact, okay?" Puck warned. "If you exceed our age, you know the punishment."_

_James nodded and scurried out the tent. Night came quickly after that, which made him happy. He waited until all the lost boys were asleep, then climbed down from his tree. He snuck through the forest, careful to not make any sound. He didn't want to get caught and have to explain why he was breaking the rules. Once he'd slipped into the cave, he sat down behind a boulder, waiting. Alexis came in not long after, looking behind her to make sure that no one was following her._

"_Psst!" Alexis whispered looking around for him. Smiling, he stepped out from behind the rock and hugged her from behind. He felt her tense up as he whispered in her ear._

"_Found you!" She turned herself around in his arms and smiled at him. They broke their embrace and she grabbed his hand and walked deeper into the cave. They spent the few hours talking and playing around in the cave. When the light from the sun began to show, they said their goodbyes and parted ways. James walked through the forest feeling jubilant. He knew that he was in love with her, but he had to keep it a secret, because if the others found out, he'd be punished, but maybe being punished was worth it… James jumped when he heard a thump from behind him. _

"_Where were you?" Peter said dusting off his clothes. James looked at the ground and scratched his head. He hadn't heard him before now. _

"_I couldn't sleep and decided to take a walk. I like the-"_

"_Tell me what your were doing with the girl," Peter snapped. James looked up at him in surprise. How long had Peter been following him? He chided himself for not being careful enough._

"_I don't know what-"_

"_Stop lying to me. You've been sneaking out to see her for a while now. You need to stop seeing her."_

"_But I can't." _

_Peter halted and stared at him. "Why? Are you in love with her? With a pirate?" he pestered him with questions. James remained quiet and looked at his feet. He heard Peter sigh. "You have to stop seeing her. If you don't I'll have to go to Puck. He'll banish you." _

"_Maybe banishment isn't such a bad idea," James snapped. "Then I could become a pirate and be with her." _

_Peter grabbed his shoulders and forced him to look up at him. His eyes were full of worry. "James. He won't just banish you from being a lost boy. If Puck finds out about this, he'll banish you from Neverland. If you stop seeing her now, I won't tell him, but if you do it again, you can't expect me to keep it a secret." James let the reality of Peter's words sink in. He could be banished from Neverland. He'd be thrown on the street to fight for himself all over again. He couldn't do that. _

"_Can I tell her?" he asked, barely a whisper. "Can I say goodbye?" Peter filled with pain as he watched his young friend battle with his emotions. Taking a long sigh, he looked James in the eye. _

"_You can say goodbye, but that's it. Understood?" James looked up and nodded, tears in his eyes. _

"_Thank you." He was grateful for the second chance. He was glad he had a friend like Peter. He rushed at him and gave him a hug. Peter was surprised at the sudden show of affection. He didn't know what to do, so he patted the younger boy on the head._

"_We'd better get back to the group, they'll be wondering where we went," Peter said. James nodded and they walked back to camp in silence._

James' thoughts were interrupted by a car alarm. He froze and looked around. It had gotten dark. It was probably a good time to head back to the others. Throwing the remains of his dinner in the trash can next to him, he walked back the way he had come. He watched the residents of Ferryport Landing closing up shop and heading home. He spotted Sabrina and the young man walking home, hand in hand. Maybe if he followed them, he could find answers to why Peter Pan was here. That information was well worth a detour. Quietly, he followed the two of them around a corner and down another street. He followed them out of town and watched as they headed towards the forest. Pretending to be waiting at a bus stop, his eyes followed them as they entered it. James counted to ten before crossing the street and following them in. Looking up through the canopy, he spotted a small figure flying into the air. Squinting his eyes, he made out the outline of a person. _Could it be? No, there's no way. _Shaking the idea from his brain, he made his way back to the harbor and found his motor boat.

He turned the key in the ignition and drove it out into the lake towards Bannerman Island. They'd found the ruins of a castle a while ago and had decided that there'd be no better place to settle. They always made sure that they were only there when they wouldn't be disturbed by tourists, not that many people went to see it anyway. As he steered the motor boat in the right direction, his thoughts wandered back to what had happened after his talk with Peter. _If only they knew…_

"_We can't see each other anymore," he'd told her. Alexis's eyes were filled with pain and he couldn't bear it. He wrapped his arms around her. "I can't see you anymore. If I do, I'll be banished from Neverland. That's the punishment." Tears spilled down her cheeks as he held her. He tried to soothe her._

"_It isn't fair," she said._

"_I know." _

_Silence followed as they sat and comforted each other. They both knew this would probably be the last time they'd see each other like this and they wanted to spend as much time as possible together. She wiped her tears away and smiled at him. _

"_We don't have to stop doing this," she said, looking up at him. James looked at her in apprehension. Did she not hear what he said?_

"_Alexis, I got caught. Peter knows about us. We can't risk it."_

"_We just need to be more careful. We need a better hiding spot and better excuses." Her eyes begged him. He wanted to, he really did. He thought about how angry Peter would be if he found out. But Alexis was right. If they were careful, they didn't need to be caught. _

_He sighed. "Okay." _

_Alexis smiled and planted a kiss on his lips. They smiled at each other. "Tomorrow?"_

"_Tomorrow."_

"Captain! You're back!" a stout man called when James had entered the fortress. He screwed his prosthetic off and threw it at the man, who stumbled but caught it.

"Fix this. It almost came off," James snarled. The stout man, Smee, nodded and ran off down the hall. James looked around for his hook and found it hanging on a nail that was wedged between two rocks. Screwing it on, he searched for the other members of his crew. He found them in the main hall drinking mead and playing cards. When he entered, they became quiet. He walked over to his spot at the head of the table and sat down.

"How goes the search for Pan?" he shouted across the table. Some of the crew members jumped in their seats. They looked at each other with trepidation. James already knew what they were going to say, but he wanted to see them squirm. He was surprised when a hand shot in the air. It belonged to one of the newest additions to his crew. He was the youngest pirate he'd recruited, but definitely looked the part with his shaggy brown hair, blue bandana, earring, and lithe build.

"Yes?" James prompted.

The boy stood and grinned. "I've been attending the local high school and I think I've found him," he said in triumph. "There's one problem, though." The boy looked slightly worried now.

"Yes?" James snarled.

"Didn't you say he was eleven?"

"Yes, I did."

"Well, the boy I found is definitely not eleven, but his name is Peter and he fits your description." At a glare from James, the boy sat back down. _He broke the rules. He did grow up, _James thought to himself.

"Boy?" he called. The young pirate looked up from his food. "Point him out to me tomorrow." The boy looked surprised at the request, but quickly nodded. In that moment, a sudden burst of inspiration struck James. Pan had been with Alexis. If this boy had found the same person as he'd seen today, he must have also found Alexis too.

"Was Pan with a girl?"

"Yes," the boy answered quickly, then caught himself. "Well, actually, he normally hangs out with two girls and another guy…"

"Who are they?"

"Sabrina and Annie, Captain." James smiled when he heard Sabrina's name, his suspicions confirmed. That meant the other girl was Alexis… But why would she call herself Annie? Was it possible that she would change her name?

"Annie, what does she look like?"

"Umm… she's small, has red hair, and green eyes. She hangs out a lot with Pan, but her best friend is Sabrina."

"What about the boy?" He needed to know if this boy was who he thought he was.

"I just barely started hanging out with her, so I don't know yet. I'll try to find out tonight."

"Tonight?"

"I have plans with Annie later tonight. I figured that the best way to get close to Pan would be to get close to his friends. I'll make sure to ask her about her friends. Speaking of which, I need to get going if I'm going to pick her up on time." This caught James' attention. He wanted to talk to the boy and learn more about the girl, but before he did, he needed to make sure that she was Alexis. The boy stood up to go.

"What's your name boy?" James called. He liked to know who was helping him. The boy stood up straighter and smiled.

"Dylan. Dylan Harris."


End file.
